Immortal Weapon
by Azure the Dragonlady
Summary: HP/Twilight Crossover. AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.
1. Ch1: The Negotiations

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta:** The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Negotiations **

British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge looked over the reports that had recently come to his attention and an unsigned document pertaining to the extermination of the dark creatures, particularly vampires, that were currently residing in England. The reports concerned the rising number of creature activity within the Wizarding England, as well as detailed descriptions of the number of vampire related deaths due to both covens and rogue vampires siding with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the recently fought war, that the Light had very nearly lost. However, because of the power that one teenager possessed, they had been able to defeat the Dark. Harry Potter had almost single-handedly defeated the Darkest Wizard the Magical World had ever seen. The power the boy possessed was unfathomable. But not without a cost, Fudge thought.

The Wizarding World's Saviour was in critical condition as his body strived to heal itself from the after affects of the curses inflicted upon him from the Final Battle, as the public was calling it. It didn't look too good for him. It was the opinion of the best healers in Europe that Potter had expended his magical essence so much so that it looked like it may just be gone for good. In other cases it should have already started to replenish itself. As such, they speculated that Potter would be extremely weak and could at any moment die, particularly in the next few months. Silently, Fudge thought that was a good thing. Otherwise now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone, Potter would be too powerful to control. The Ministry of Magic's Weapon could be discarded now that his usefulness was gone. He was just waiting for the perfect time to announce the tragic death of their saviour, who had finally succumbed to the grievous injury from the war.

The War had caused a tremendous amount of damage. The Wizarding World, even six months later, was only just beginning to recover. The first things to be rebuilt were buildings and businesses. The only infrastructure not yet repaired was Hogwarts which was still closed from the damage done to it as the epicentre of the Final Battle.

After the buildings had been repaired, the public turned their attention to the corrupted Ministry. Fudge narrowly avoided being fired as the number of other replacements were killed in raids by the Dark Army. The Ministry workers went under intense scrutiny as the numerous Dark supporters were identified and dealt with.

Fudge turned his attention back on the papers in front of him. Now the general public demanded action to be taken against the Dark Creatures that participated in the War on the side of You-know-who. This was mainly werewolves and vampires.

Both creatures had contributed to the large number of death tolls during raids, with their enhanced strength and capabilities, as well has being impervious to low and mid-level spells.

The document in front of him was a request for an allowance of some of the more dangerous Light spells that could, when used in number, take down werewolves and vampires. As well as permission to kill any creatures that were considered to be dark or harmful to either wizards or muggles. He quickly and without hesitation signed the document to authorise their use, knowing full to well that unless he did so, the people would be quick to lose faith in him once again. He had worked too hard to get this position and the power that came along with it, for it to quickly be lost, and keeping in the publics good graces was a great way to ensure that he would not.

It was time for the Aurors to round up and dispose of the Dark Creatures in England.

* * *

Weeks later, the Aurors had terminated a vast number of vampires, from their known locations in the Wizarding World. After which they moved onto the ones in hiding within the Muggle World. The vampires soon learned that none were exempt from the massacre. For protection and survival, they grouped together.

One such gathering soon decided that enough was enough and formed a resistance. Many vampires joined, as their own mates and coven members were brutally ripped apart and killed. The Wizards started getting severe causalities and deaths as the vampires fought back.

A once minor battle erupted into a brutal war, as the vampires defended themselves violently. Battles became blood baths, which also allowed the vampires to feed from their victims.

As their number were dwindling the vampires created many newborns to counteract their small numbers, adding extensively to the death toll on both sides for their uncontrollable nature.

Reports began to leak into the Muggle news of suspicious murders and bloody remains. Word soon spread to the Volturi, who took a great deal of interest in this new development.

* * *

"Isn't this an intriguing situation," Aro said to Caius and Marcus, as he finished recounting the purpose of this visit by a messenger, Dorian. He had come with a request from the vampire whom had assumed leader of the vampire 's almost translucent pale hand let go of the messenger's. His talent proved quite useful as it allowed him to read a person's every thought. Unfortunately, though, it was limited to skin contact of the person's mind he was to read. Dorian took several paces back in both respect and intimidation of the centuries old vampire leader before him.

Aro furrowed his brow in deep thought. His milky red eyes glanced at his two fellow leaders, an unspoken communication passing between them. He turned his gaze back to Dorian and dismissed him to the chamber outside, before he faced Caius, who looked at him with barely concealed curiosity and Marcus, who looked barely intrigued.

"Well," Caius prompted impatiently. He had the same almost translucent pale skin as Aro, but unlike Aro, who had long, jet black hair, Caius had the opposite. His white, shoulder-length hair was almost as white as his skin.

"It seems that the wizards of Britain have decided to interfere with us by initiating a war. They have started a massive country-wide vampire hunt, which are now barely concealed to the humans. Maintaining secrecy is not one of their strengths, I fear. Humans are starting to get suspicious," Aro explained.

Marcus frowned. Out of the three, he was the most silent when around others, choosing instead to observe from the background. When he lost his mate, Didyme, he became greatly apathetic, but as long as he was still loyal to the Volturi (with the help of Chelsea, who had the ability to forge or break relationships), Aro did not think anything of it, as long as he had access to Marcus' ability of recognising relationships.

"Do we know what has caused this extreme massacre?" Marcus asked, after a brief period of silence.

"It seemed a small number of nomads participated in their war, and sided against the British Ministry. Now that the war is over, they have decided to retaliate, campaigning against 'Dark Creatures', such as ourselves."

"What has that got to do with us?" Caius asked, irritated.

There have been Dark Creature hunts that have happened in the past, where the wizards and muggles alike have attempted to kill the vampires and werewolves along with other creatures in their area. All they had to do was lay low and it seemed to pass. It certainly was not the concern for the Volturi.

"Normally I would agree with you Caius," Aro replied patiently. "However, it seems that their Wizarding World has gotten bolder in their attempts to dispose of us. Already they have killed quite a large number and the covens and nomads have gathered to return the damage, creating newborns to compensate for the dwindling numbers. As I've said before, humans have grown suspicious."

"We will have to step in now, in accordance to our laws," Marcus said.

"It is time to show these wizards once again that they should not mess with us," Caius agreed.

Aro nodded. "It is decided then."

* * *

Caius stayed behind, while Aro and Marcus along with a handful of the Guard went to confront the vampires gathered in England. Demetri located Dorian, with the help of his tracking ability, to a clearing in the Forest of Dean. It is a large forest, perfectly capable of concealing a large gathering of vampires, as well as any activities or feedings. If anything, at least they chose their central base well.

Aro, Marcus and the Guard glided up to the middle of the clearing. There were a couple of dozen newborns and a dozen or so older vampires. Aro observed that the tension emitting off the newborns was fairly high. They were likely to erupt at any minute and so many made it seem very unlikely that they could be controlled. The Volturi came at a good time then.

The Guard stood in formation around Aro and Marcus as they surveyed the area. Marcus grasped Aro's hand for a few seconds before letting go.

Aro, through Marcus, now saw where these vampires had placed their loyalty with. There weren't any particularly strong ties, as they had only come together out of convenience, but it was enough to pinpoint the vampire who took control of this large group. Aro casually approached the male leader. He was physically in his early thirties, but Aro also suspected that he would be the one of the most experienced vampires of the lot. He could confirm this shortly.

As Aro stopped in front of him, Renata, his shield, took her place by his side. She would repel any physical attacks, should it come to that. Marcus stood at his other side as the rest of the Guard situated to the sides and behind them.

The leader's eyes widened in obvious recognition and Aro took that has his cue to start the conversation.

"Hello, my friend," he greeted warmly, but with an undertone laced with enmity. He extended his arm, which the leader shook gingerly. Aro learned that he was the eldest vampire of the lot, but lost his mate in this wizard-vampire war and so retaliated and started this little group.

"Aro," the leader breathed in return. "My name is Alexander. Have you come to help with these atrocities that have been made against us?" he inquired.

"We're here to take over," Jane stated eagerly.

"Now, now Jane," Aro chided, amused. Jane's power to cause an illusion of pain was the reason why she was so valuable to the Volturi. He was greatly amused by her more darkish nature and her unreined anger at times.

"We will take over from here to sort this out," he said to Alexander. "You are hereby ordered to stand down. Everyone involved will be destroyed, I'm afraid." Aro was disappointed, there were bound to have been many interesting powers in this bunch. However, rules were rules. The Volturi could ill afford to be seen as weak and undermining their own rules. That would not do. "And with the wizards involved, we will take no chances," Aro added.

"What?! How could-? You know what _they've_ done!" Alexander spluttered angrily.

Aro took no notice and gestured to one of the members of the Guard. "Alec?"

Jane's twin brother stepped forward. A hazy mist started to sweep forward, slowly encasing around the vampires. One by one their senses were cut off the rest of the Guard moved forward swiftly, tearing the bodies and quickly lighting them on fire. Soon, there was a large pyre, the flames quickly growing. Aro and Marcus watched on as the blackening smoke drifted up into the sky, dispersing gradually with the breeze.

Once the bodies were turned to ash, Aro ordered a few to remain behind to deal with any vampires who were out and came back, before leaving to deal with the wizards.

Aro did not want a repeat of the Southern Wars in America, especially with quite a large portion of Wizards over here. Aro destroyed the older vampires regretfully, he would have liked to see what some of their powers were, but they were kept largely a secret, even from Alexander. Truly, they only banded together to combat the wizards. And with wizards involved, Aro knew that they had to move both quickly and effectively.

As they left, he watched as Jane grinned evilly at Alec, who returned it with a small smile, in anticipation of the confrontation to come. It wasn't everyday they got to deal with wizards and dish out a few things.

* * *

Fudge was behind his desk inside what he thought to be one of the most secure offices in the Ministry, when the alarm sounded. It blared, reverberating through every floor and corner of the building. The sound startled Fudge and he jumped, glancing around the room to see if anyone broke into his office. He clutched his wand tightly and he allowed a moment to sigh in relief when he found that no one had done so.

It had been a while since that alarm had gone off. The last time had been when You-Know-Who's Death Eaters had raided the Ministry. Thankfully, the contingent of Aurors he had assigned himself for his protection had gotten him out fairly quickly. However, he had to disbanded the team when he had no solid excuses left, after Potter had defeated You-Know-Who. Still, there should have been a few Aurors deployed if that alarm did go off, for protection. Fudge was wondering where they were when his office door flew open, its hinges allowing it to hit the door with a loud bang.

Several people swarmed in and as soon as he made eye contact he recognised who his unwelcome visitors were – _vampires_. As he positioned his wand in front of him, fear began to sink in, forming shivers down his spine as his heart began to race furiously. In response, the vampires smirked sinisterly. If it was at all possible, his heart beat even faster. Fudge wondered once more where the Aurors where. They were supposed to protect him! The fear rolled off him in waves. His hands began to shake and his wand slipped through his fingers. He did not chance picking it up, in case they were to take the opportunity to attack him. His forehead started perspiring, but he didn't dare raise a hand to wipe it off, for fear it would be taken he wrong way.

Fudge decided that he had to do something, so that they wouldn't feed off of him. He shivered at the thought. It was well-known that the bite was extremely painful.

"W-What are you doing h-here? H-How did you g-get in?" He couldn't help but starter fearfully.

"We walked through the visitor's entrance, of course. It was extremely easy, actually. We even got these little badges, here." The vampire in front answered, gesturing to the ministry-issued visitors badge pinned to the front of his cloak. It chuckled then, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Fudge glanced at the badge. It read: **Aro, Vampire Statute Negotiation. **

"Your defence, the Aurors I believe they called themselves, was rather pitiful. They were easily taken care of. And they were quite happy to share the information on the layout of this ministry, although they did have little choice." Aro continued, looking straight at him with evil red eyes.

Fudge was horrified and at the vampires' smiles and he knew they could tell that he was – they found it humorous. He had been hoping that Aurors would come rescue him or at least provide a distraction so he could escape the vampires clutches. Now, that hope had not only been diminished but crushed to oblivion as well. How was he going to get out now? There was nothing between him and the bloodthirsty, burgundy eyed vampires. They would not hesitate to feed from him, that much he knew. Never in his life had he been so terrified. He didn't want to die. Not like this. At least with You-Know-Who he'd commissioned a reasonable (fairly large) sized contingent of Aurors.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_ Fudge thought desperately.

"Now that you know that you are alone," Aro started. He smiled, revealing his perfect sparkling white and dangerous teeth, which glinted in the light of Fudge's office. Fudge gulped nervously.

"We have some concerns about this new statute you've passed. As you can see, it hasn't quite turned out well. There have been great blows dealt to the numbers of both sides. It has escalated, perhaps unchecked from both sides, for too long and we feel that is it does so any longer, and then well, I don't think either side will like the end results. Now, today we have a unique opportunity to stop all this in its tracks. Right now, right here. It would be well within your best interest to settle this here and now," Aro continued. His tone left no room for arguing or refusing his demands. "Retract the statute to destroy us and recall any Aurors that have been assigned to dealing with us. Now, what say you?"

"N-N-No" Fudge started to disagree. He whimpered pathetically when Aro's eyes hardened. There was a moment silence. Fudge was sure his poor heart skipped a few too many beats, before Aro's eyes lightened again. He breathed a small sigh of relief, causing Aro to smirk widely.

"Surely we can come to some kind of agreement," Aro said jovially. "Perhaps, though, you may need some more persuasion. Jane," Aro said to the young female vampire.

Jane grinned sinisterly in response and gleefully stepped forward. Fudge flinched in response. Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain. His hands slammed to the sides of his heads in an attempt to drive out the pain, as he screamed until he could feel himself going hoarse. He collapsed to the floor, writhing in a never-ending pain. All he could think of was the pain, the tremendous pain that was all over his body. After what seemed like forever, the pain ceased. Nobody spoke, as Fudge breathed loudly.

"P-P-Pl-ease," Fudge managed to plead eventually. Fudge looked up from the ground and saw that Jane looked disappointed. Body trembling, Fudge slowly stood back up and slid into his chair.

"O-kay," Fudge managed to croak. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. The pain that he'd just endured could only have been how the Cruciatus Curse felt, he thought, from what it had been described by people who had experienced it. How could anyone stand it?

"Excellent. Glad we can now agree. You leave vampires alone and we do not come here again and all this," Aro said, gesturing around the room. He meant, of course, the 'negotiation'. "Does not happen again."

"Wait," Both Fudge and Aro turned to the tall vampire to his left. The vampire walked up and quickly touched Aro's hand, before stepping back to his place as if nothing happened. Aro frowned and turned back to Fudge.

"Demetri here just brought up a good point. We need some sort of reassurance. We do not want to have to come back here." Aro said. "Have you any assurance that you will keep your word?"

Fudge was momentarily stunned. Now what was he supposed to do? Vampire-Wizard relations were strained at best. How was he supposed to convince them that they can go and not kill him?

"And your word here is not good enough. We know how your wizards are," Aro added. Vampires do have long memories, Fudge winced. He thought of the previous vampire hunts centuries ago.

_Think!_ Fudge told himself. What could he do to assure these creatures? He was reluctant to part with any money and he didn't think that they would need it anyway. He didn't have any material possessions that they could really use. At least what he could think of at the moment and under pressure. He couldn't exactly give over somebody either…unless. Yes, he knew what to do now.

"How about I give our best fighter over to you?" Fudge asked, his confidence raising a few notches. He could pull this off. "He is currently in the hospital, but he may just be of some use to you. For food or something." He had been meaning to get rid of Potter for awhile now. This seemed a great way to do it. He could say to the public that he sadly passed away over night in the hospital due to his grievous injuries. Potter had done his job and that was that. He was of no use to Fudge now. He was practically dead, anyway.

Aro looked confused briefly – probably wondering why Fudge would do that – but shook Fudge's hand and sealed the agreement regardless.

Fudge quickly arranged for Potter to be declared dead and taken from the hospital quietly. He sighed in relief and sagged back into his chair when the vampires, one by one, finally left. No matter what had just happened, he was glad that he was finally able to cleanly get rid of Potter with no blood whatsoever on his hands. Not to mention that the Ministry can now officially seize the Potter vaults with him declared dead and his only living relatives were Muggles who could not receive it. Yes, this all worked out in the end.

* * *

Aro, Marcus and the Guard left England quickly after retrieving an unconscious Harry Potter from the hospital.

The return trip to Volterra, Italy was a quiet one. Occasionally, Marcus would touch Aro's hand for the briefest of moments to which Aro would respondwith a single shake or nod from his head.

Aro was intrigued with this Harry Potter, the proclaimed 'best fighter' of the Britain Ministry of Magic. After reading Fudge's thoughts during their handshake, he knew that Harry Potter was only regarded as a now useless weapon by the ministry. Aro also knew that Potter was dying and could smell the sickness that permeated the air around him. That could be dealt with fairly quickly. What interested him greatly was the fact that this boy wizard was capable of such feats that Fudge's mind suggested. If that trait carried through the change, Harry would become a great asset for the Volturi. Even if he doesn't, Aro was sure he may be of some use to them anyway. The possibility was too great to ignore. Aro would speak of this to Caius and Marcus. Aro could see that Marcus suspected what was going on, at least. Marcus would not take much convincing, if any.

Once in a private room back home, Harry was placed on the bed, with the three leaders standing around him, one at the foot of the bed and the other two at the sides. Harry gave a small groan, turning his head to the side, but otherwise didn't wake. Aro marvelled at the simplistic nature of the humans.

Aro quickly explained to Caius what had transpired in England, with an occasional input from Marcus.

"Aro, why strike this deal if you know that this boy would be discarded by the wizards anyway?" Caius asked sceptically, eyebrows raised, once Aro had finished.

"Do you not see his potential? If he was powerful enough to defeat a extremely powerful Wizard at only seventeen years of age, then he would make an incredibly powerful vampire and an excellent addition to the guard," Aro explained calmly, turning his head to look back at the sleeping figure before them. He looked up again once Caius began speaking.

"Even so, what is to say that these powers do not grow stronger when he as changed?" Caius argued.

"I am sure he could still be of use, if that is indeed that case," Aro dismissed lightly, with a wave of his hand.

Caius wouldn't let the subject drop, however, and continued, "What's to say he doesn't destroy us once he is turned? He may have very well killed our kind before!" He was obviously frustrated, but Aro chose to ignore it.

"Between Jane, Alec and the rest of the guard, we can quickly combat that should Harry choose that course of action. As such, I see no reason why Harry should not be changed," Aro reasoned. "Any more lovely arguments as to why he should be killed, rather then turned?"

Caius conceded reluctantly and Marcus nodded his assent.

And with that, Aro sunk his sharp teeth into Harry's vulnerable neck.

* * *

**Beta'd: 07/07/09**

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	2. Ch2: Rebirth

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta:** The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rebirth **

Harry woke up feeling groggy and weak once again. His eyes opened slowly andas they adjusted he was not at all surprised to see the blinding white walls ofthe secure and secluded hospital ward that had become his prison cell. He had been in here since the death of Voldemort, where he was found on the bloody battlefield near the remains of the Dark Lord.

He tried unsuccessfully to raise his head and sit up, but was not shocked when he found that he was too weak. The attempt left him shaking a little and he let out a heavy sigh. Ever since the battle he had been feeling lethargic and weak, only able to make the slightest movements. He didn't think before the battle that _when_ he killed Voldemort, it would lead to this - too pathetic to do anything. To add to that, he could feel himself growing even more sluggish as the days pass by. His heart beats were slow and some days he struggled to breathe, even with assistance.

It was quite frustrating. Harry was used to being independent. He was used to looking after and taking care of himself, ever since he was a small child. He had realised at that time that if he ever wanted something, he would have to do it himself. His Aunt and Uncle would never have done anything for him. He quickly learned the skills needed in order to survive. It was either that or starve or be beaten by his cousin and occasionally by his uncle or aunt. But he did learn andhe learned that was what he was, a survivor.

All he did was sleep now and instead of feeling refreshed, as one normally was after a sleep, all he felt was drained. The life was slowly being zapped out of him, rather then being replenished.

_What could be the cause of this?_Harry wondered, as he had previously during these long months on bed rest in St. Mungo's. It had to have been something, some dark curse or an equivalent, during the recent battle with Voldemort. He was certainly very healthy before it, if not a little tired or exhausted, due to the preparation beforehand. Tracking down the horcruxeswas quite a painstaking task. Luckily, with the help of Ron and Hermione, they had accomplished the task that Dumbledore had set for them. Harry's heart clenched as he remembered that his friends or any of the Weasley's or anyone at all he knew didn't come to visit him in the hospital. Did they too only view him as a weapon and now that he completed his duty, they didn't feel the need to associate with him anymore? No, he couldn't believe that, but still, the doubt did linger. Why hadn't they come to see him? It hurt that they did not see him. _Is something the matter? Is something wrong?_ He thought, worried. _Maybe they were hurt after all? Maybe they were dead?!_ His heart skipped a beat at the thought, and he grew weary and exhausted, which didn't take much these days.

All he saw was the same two healers - one for the day shift, the other for the night shift. As soon as his eyes opened when they were there, he instantly became drowsy again. It was extremely odd, but he wasn't given the chance to question it.

His eyes soon closed of their own accord and he fell into a fitful sleep, as the nightmares began.

When the dreams finished their course, Harry's eyes flew open and he let out a shaky gasp. The battle he had with Voldemort still haunted him. These nightmares made him relive the battle again and again. The way he'd stared into the lifeless eyes of the people around him and he could hear Voldemort's high-pitched maniacal laughter as the odds against Harry grew even greater.

He did not let that get to him though. _They_ had trained him well. Even with the numerous injuries, some deep, he was able to push past the pain to deliver that final and fatal blow to Voldemort. He did not feel a sense of pleasure at killing the Dark Lord – he only felt a deep sense of regret at having to take yet another life. He did not like the machine that he had become. It wasn't him - it was what the Ministry had made him into.

The faces of the people he had killed mercilessly flashed continually throughout every waking moment as he stared unseeingly at the plain white ceiling of the hospital. Not only where they the faces of Death Eaters, but of the people they controlled. The innocent people, whether they were wizard, witch or muggle that had gotten in their way. The Death Eater used them for their own twisted purposes – using them to kill or for a shield. Harry had the painstaking task of having to kill them in order to get to the Death Eaters controlling them. The only tiny, miniscule consolation that Harry got from it was that he killed them quickly and painlessly. That type of death he knew that the Death Eaters would not provide, if the situation was reversed. However, it didn't make him feel any less guilty or responsible.

_Kill or be killed._ _That was some choice_, Harry thought bitterly. So he killed – took countless lives – so he'd be able to face Voldemort and carry out his mission. He was only a weapon after all, he concluded miserably. The tiredness crept on him and he fell into an unrestful sleep.

When he felt himself on the verge of waking up once more, he began bracing himself for another day of reliving everything; it was all he could think about. That was when pairs of footsteps echoing on the laminated floor reached his ears. Whoever it was stopped outside of the door to his private room. Harry instantly became interested at that. They seemed to be waiting outside his door, hesitating, but for what? He hadn't any visitors since he had been brought here. So it must be hospital staff – orderlies? – Or the Minister, maybe?

There were at least two, as he could make out muffled voices of a conversation, although he couldn't decipher the topic of it. It sounded heated, though.

The door creaked open, almost painfully slow. Harry quickly closed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on and he was determined to find out. He would find out more if they did not know he was awake, so for now, he feigned sleep. Besides, he may be able to use this to his advantage … somehow. Hopefully he could find out what the hell was going on.

He listened as the twin footsteps drew closer. As it was a private room, with Harry as its only occupant, it was also dead silent. The sound was louder then it normally would have been.

_Why were they here?_ Harry asked himself again.

The two _orderlies_ stood at the foot of his bed. They were breathing quite loudly, which he found quite frustrating, yet comforting to know that he wasn't alone and isolated, that someone did exist at there. Their silence, however, made him wonder if they were really just orderlies, like he first thought. _Were there even orderlies at St. Mungo's? _Harry wondered. He tried vainly to remember if he'd seen or even heard about orderlies during his brief visit to see Mr. Weasley during Christmas in Fifth Year. He couldn't recall anything, much to his dismay. Too much had happened since then and that sort of detail was insignificant at the time.

Harry nearly jerked when one of them suddenly spoke.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, you know who this is!" the male voice whispered nervously. With the amount of apprehension in the man's voice, Harry could imagine him standing there, wiping his sweating brow, a fearful and frightened expression on his face. However what he inadvertently revealed was disturbing. Just what did the man mean? What did they have to do? He tried not to physically frown.

"Yes, of course!" the second man hissed back just as quietly. "We do what we are told to do. That's what we are paid to do. You know that. Though," his tone became somewhat amused, "I thought we'd have to poison him." Harry had no doubt that killing another wouldn't of phased this man. He did not like this guy. The hair on the back of his head stood up in warning, and a shiver passed down his spine at the man's implications.

"Don't say that you agree with him!" the first man exclaimed in despair. "Handing Potter – Harry Potter! – over like some sort of thing."

"Better him than us, i'll I say. Potter did what he was supposed to do. We just need him to do one lil' thing more," the other replied.

"Do you really believe that?" This man obviously didn't like what they were about to do. Whatever it was didn't sound good for him. Were they about to kill him? This angered him. He'd given up everything for them and not only did they think he was _obliged_ to do so, but they considered him a tool – a weapon – that could be discarded when not useful anymore! Harry was certain that this man only didn't like the thought of killing someone on his conscious and didn't really care about him directly. The thought could both send him in a rage and depression.

"Do you?" the other countered. "The Minister wants him sedated while we hand him over."

_Hand me over where?_ Harry was confused. Just what was going on here?! Who were they handing him over to and more importantly, why? The Minister was mentioned, so Fudge was involved. Harry could only wonder what sort scheme he came up with this time. He only considered Harry a tool and manipulated most of the Wizarding World to the same view. Fudge made no secret of his dislike of him, but tolerated him only because he was useful to his career. A Minister who survived and successfully commanded the troops that ended with the distraction of the most feared man in history was well received by the general public. Too bad they couldn't see the truth, even if it bit the in the ass, Harry huffed inwardly.

"Don't you feel at least a little guilty? I … kind of … already do," the first confessed, confirming Harry's earlier opinion.

"No," the second man stated outright. "He is supposed to be our saviour, isn't he?" There was a slight pause. _Probably to get a non-verbal response_, Harry thought. "Yes, well, he's just saving us from one more thing, isn't he?"

There was another small pause.

"Yes," the first man admitted reluctantly. "Still –"

"Don't think on it," the other cut it before he could finish. "Just do your job; else the Minister will have our hide! It's not our job to question him. You'll do well to remember that. We've been sworn to secrecy, anyway. Can't do nothin' 'bout it. You want to keep your magic, don't you? … There's a good lad."

There was a movement and clothes rustled. They were doing something; Harry just couldn't work out what, not without opening his eyes, even just to peak. He thought better of it, though. Feigning sleep did have its disadvantages and that was definitely one of them. He didn't know what they'd do if they found him awake and he wasn't exactly in a position to defend himself against attack. Harry inwardly sighed with frustration at his own weakness. He could only just lay in bed like a sitting duck. He was practically dead anyway.

"Well, if you won't do it, I will," the other suddenly said. He whispered a spell Harry did not recognise. "This will make sure he doesn't wake up for the exchange."

Harry's mind instantly became foggy. He couldn't feel, couldn't think. Everything was clouded as his mind slowly blackened and he gave into the impending realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry woke, he felt weaker than ever, if that was at all possible. _Although, anything was possible when it comes to me_, he grumbled to himself. His body was wearier than before and he soon discovered that his eyes were heavy and he couldn't open them. _It could be the side effect of the spell they used to keep my under_, he reasoned. He could only moan and turn his head to the side.

He knew that he was someplace different. It felt strange. He was on a bed that was infinitely pleasant and probably a great deal more luxurious and expensive then the standard hospital bed. It was comfortable which Harry, despite the unknown room he was in, began enjoying immensely. It was a brilliant change from the bed he had lain in for months.

The smells were foreign as well. St. Mungo's had the distinctive hospital cleanliness smell. Here, there was a combination of smells that he couldn't bring himself to separate and identify right now. However, there was one dominant smell that he couldn't help but acknowledge. It was a sweet scent and he felt drawn to it, but at the same time it held a hint of danger and made him wary of it. He fought back an unconscious quiver.

It took him a few moments to realise that the enticing scents belonged to the people that stood around him. He could sense their close presence. They took strategic positions on either side and at the foot of his bed. So even if he chose to get up and run, they could catch him before he even got off the bed.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ He thought wryly.

They had very distinctive voices; he found as well. It was soft smooth and most of all, alluring, just like the smell. He knew that they could not be ordinary humans, if they were human at all.

"…you know…would be discarded…," one was saying. Harry could only make out bits and pieces of it. The words were fading in and out at times. That was definitely not a good sign for him. What did those _orderlies_ do?

"-tential?... extremely powerful…only seventeen…vampire."

_Vampire?!_ Harry thought incredulously. They were vampires? A sudden clarity hit him. It all added up. The smell, the voice of a vampire was designed to draw people in, but humans (and wizards alike) knew, at least unconsciously, that they were dangerous. It made sense - they weren't human after all.

It made him wonder. What would vampires want with him? He remembered that a few joined Voldemort and he'd been forced to tear them apart and set them on fire because Fudge's men wouldn't go anywhere near the same vicinity as them. The men were terrified out of their wits.

Harry could vividly recall a vampire's characteristics. They were incredibly dangerous, obviously, as they had enhanced and superior senses, not to mention their venom. They were incredibly hard to kill as well. Very few spells could actually damage them and even if Harry or anyone else had enough time to actually cast the spells, vampires were also extremely fast – faster than the human eye – and could dodge the spells.

A few questions stood out. Why would Fudge hand him over to vampires, of all things, though? What exactly happened while he was imprisoned in the private room at St. Mungo's? What did he miss out on?

_And why was I still breathing?_ Harry asked himself. _Probably because I am dying and wouldn't taste good_, he laughed humourlessly.

"…powers… grow stronger… changed."

He could have cringed if he were capable. He was trapped inside his own body. It didn't bode too well with him. He was positive that they were talking about him. Why else would they be here? And, not only that, they were talking about … changing him? Why, for his powers?

He had heard rumours that some vampires had extra abilities, but it was never proven. It was not like many wizards associated themselves with their race. Harry didn't think anything of it at the time either – he was otherwise occupied with taking care of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"… then turned?" a voice reached Harry's ears, full of authority.

Turned? Did that mean they wanted to turn him into a vampire? Was it because he was so powerful? These questions and more danced around Harry's mind, which he unfortunately could not come up with any answers. But one thing remained clear, in any regard. These vampires wanted to use him. Just like Fudge. Just like everyone else. And Harry, at one stage, wondered why he was so bitter. He inwardly snorted at the thought.

It seemed that no matter where he was or who he was with; he could not escape someone or something that wanted to use him as some kind of weapon. It was just his sort of luck.

He was not just going to sit by and let them turn him – he'd enough of that. He tried – struggled – to move his weary body, but it would not give. His body felt like a bulwark – unmovable even to the owner. He attempted again, this time with urgency, but his body still did not budge. Harry became annoyed. He was angry at himself for not being able to move his own bloody body anymore, but, mostly angry at Fudge and these vampires for seeking to use him. It solidified his belief that there just weren't any good people in this world anymore. Hell, even Ron and Hermione had abandoned him!

All too soon, he felt one of them hover over him and something sharp pierced his neck. _Teeth_, his mind filled in frantically. _Shit. Shit. Shit! _The bite caused a sharp pain, to which he could not help but gasp aloud. The pain was intense and it burned. _Bloody hell!_

It was definitely hell. The agony consumed him. It was agony with no escape, no conceivable end in sight. He was in a tunnel, but there was no light at the end. The blackness crept in and out. His heart pulsed rapidly – more active then it had been in months - pounding against his chest. The pain, the fire catapulted across every inch of his body. It felt like white hot knives constantly stabbing him – worse then that, even – growing more and more painful as the minutes rolled by.

_The Cruciatus Curse_ definitely had nothing on this type of torture. Harry could at least withstand that for several minutes at a time, but not this, not this burning!

The agony peaked and he couldn't help but scream in response. He screamed until his throat was raw and hoarse, but even then, it didn't stop him from screaming. All the while, the burning, the agony was unrelenting.

Harry wished he _was_ under the _Cruciatus Curse_. It was better then this. He could handle all different kinds of torture curses – but this pain, this _agony_ was so intense, so refined. He couldn't handle this. It was too much. It was unendurable. He screamed again. The scorching – the flames – continued still.

He had numerous injuries before – too many, really – some even life threatening, but still, even if all of them were to be put together, they still couldn't match what he felt right now. The unrelenting, unstoppable agony was unendurable.

The darkness crept up again. Harry wanted to reach out to it, let it consume him. He hoped that when it did, he could hide from the pain sweeping across his already worn body. But the pain wouldn't let him - it kept him insanely aware.

He didn't know the time. It was meaningless under the scorching flames. It felt like eternity. A long, unenduring eternity. He could not stand this!

"Please… kill me!" he managed to whimper before being overwhelmed, screaming in agony. If he were to die, the pain would stop and he'd be able to see his parents and see Sirius again. He'd finally be at peace and be with the people who did love him.

He thought he heard someone answer, but he couldn't make it out. It was most likely his imagination – a hallucination from the pain. It wouldn't allow him to process anything else, anyway.

He wanted to die. He wanted anything, _anything_ but this. His wish was not granted – it never was. The fire, if at all possible, burned even more painfully, becoming even hotter.

The pain continued, never-ending. He couldn't move, couldn't escape from its almighty grasp. There was no escape!

He wanted to die, but the pain that gripped him wouldn't let him. It forced him to stay awake, to endure it, even though it didn't seem likely that anyone could. It kept his heart racing – still beating – still tormenting him. Why didn't his heart just stop? It needed to stop – he needed to escape this tormenting, unrelenting, unendurable pain.

Then suddenly, he was able to move, even if it was only a little. He twitched his fingers and then clinched his hands. He was now able to jolt and shudder from the pain and burning as they raged on. It may be his imagination, but was the agony making him stronger?

His mind turned to what happened, how he ended up where he was. The vampire must have bitten him and he was turning into one of them!

The gasping started to subside as his breathing suddenly slowed, gradually becoming even. Yet the fire still raged on. His heart also started slowing.

He found he could now focus on what was happening around him. He heard a voice, it was very clear and nothing he'd heard before.

"Not long now. It's been three days."

_Three days!_ It felt longer – a lifetime, an eternity. He couldn't believe it was only three days.

His breathing hitched and he screamed again, as the burning peaked once more. His throat was sore; it burned from all the screaming.

He could think more clearly now. So clearly, that suddenly he could think faster and more deeply, than before.

Suddenly, the pain turned into something quite a bit different. It was going away – retreating. It disappeared from his feet, his legs and his hands, his arms – all over his body. It was a strange feeling, especially after enduring that agony before. Eventually all that was left was the burning pain in his throat, for some reason that remained. His mouth, dry from all the screaming, began filling with some kind of liquid, although it wasn't saliva. He was thirsty. He needed something – anything – to quench the thirst.

His heartbeat became frantic. He could hear it, as clear as day. He jerked violently and the ferocious fire grew deep within his chest. Somehow it was worse then the one that had swept across his body. His heart tried to defend itself against the fire, but failed pitifully. It couldn't stand up to it and he didn't think anything could.

His magic (which he had mourned its absence since the battle) flooded back to him. He could feel it swirling inside of him once more, strengthening him even more then the pain did. He hadn't felt this strong since the battle with Voldemort. Its presence was soothing and somehow it helped him through the pain.

His heart skipped a few more beats … and stopped. His heart stopped and he wasn't breathing! He was also acutely aware that he also didn't feel the necessity to breathe.

His body was almost impossibly cold. While it was a relief from the fire that had been raging inside him, he also knew that it was a bad thing. It meant that he'd finally turned into a vampire.

And with that revelation, Harry's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Beta'd: 25/07/09**

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	3. Ch3: Newborn

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Beta:** The Real Hagrid 13  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Newborn**

When Harry opened his eyes, he definitely hadn't been expecting this. His vision was so sharp and clear that it knocked him off balance. The clarity was outstanding and made it all seem surreal. He couldn't help but be amazed – he hadn't seen anything like it, even when he'd upgraded his glasses prescription by magic at the Dursley's. There were colours he hadn't seen before – colours he never knew even existed! He looked around with his newly acquired sight.

The room they had taken him to was … luxurious… that would be the only way to describe it. During the war, Harry had forgone any sort of luxuries; as such he wasn't used to this kind of treatment at all. _Why would they put him here?_ The bed was extravagant. It was so soft and comfortable that his four poster bed at Hogwarts seemed like a cardboard box now. It was a large, queen sized bed. The frame was a rich and warm brown, which contrasted the grey stone walls of the room. The colours of the wall, made Harry think of a castle, as they too, were made of solid stone. Looking around the room, he saw that the floor was made of the same stone but a part of it was covered by a midnight blue rug. He also noticed there was a large, ornate and decorative brass vintage styled mirror, which sat in the middle of the right wall, paralleled to the door on the opposite side.

He was aware that he didn't have to breathe and he hadn't been breathing since just before he'd woken up. He tentatively took an experimental breath. He felt the air get sucked in through his nose and he gasped at the sudden flood of smells that had invaded his senses. He could almost smell everything in the room – the smell of the carpet underneath him, the stone walls and the distinctive scents of three different vampires that had recently been in the room with him. He found breathing was reassuring, if anything, that not all things had changed about him. However, he no longer inhaled for oxygen, rather, just for the scents of the world around him. He felt more comfortable knowing the scents, in any case.

Harry heard footsteps echoing outside his door and just like the people who came to take him to the vampires a few days ago, they stopped right outside it. Only this time, the sounds where a lot louder, like they were amplified and right next to his ears.

_Talk about Déjà vu_, Harry thought in irony. This time, however, he was not about to take it lying down. Before, he'd been too weak to do anything to defend himself but now was a different story all together. He'd felt stronger then ever before. The only thing that pained him was the burning at the back of his throat that was continuing to grow even more pronounced.

As he made his way over to the door, he past the mirror he saw earlier and what was reflected back at him caused him to stop still. He almost didn't recognise himself.

He was extremely pale, just like the other vampires he had come across. This only brought out his now different eye colour. The only thing he had left of his mother was his vibrant green eyes. Now those had gone and he could only mourn their loss. In their place were eyes that were a vivid, bright blood red. Those alone made him look menacing and inhuman.

His overall appearance could only be described as inhumanely beautiful. His features were sharper and more defined, too. The only thing that stayed the same was his black, messy hair that still stood up at the back.

His lightening bolt scar had faded to almost nothing, where even he had to really look to find it, even with his enhanced sight. If it had faded a little, did that mean his other scars had, too?

He looked at his hands. The scar '_I must not tell lies_' was still etched into the back of his right hand, but had faded, like his famous scar. It seems that not even a vampire transformation could heal him from the wound caused by the cursed quill. It proved that the quill was made from extremely dark magic.

He pulled up his sleeves to above his elbows. The Basilisk scar and the scar from the dagger that Wormtail used to collect his blood the night Voldemort was resurrected had vanished. In its place was only smooth, hard and pale skin.

He lifted up his shirt next. The gruesome scars that he had were now gone and in their place was some well defined muscles. His thin body had filled out. He was now muscular and his skin felt harder than diamonds, which he hadn't had the hopes of achieving, even with all the training he had undergone and magic to aid him.

Harry was about to turn round to see if his back was the same (which he knew it was, but nonetheless needed to see the changes for his own eyes) when the door opened and Harry quickly pulled his shirt back down as something was thrown into his room. It landed with a thud and a small scream that rang through Harry's ears.

It was in that moment all hell broke loose.

Any logic or reasoning Harry had possessed had been lost as the almighty hungry beast rose within him. The scent of the thing - _his prey_ – was overwhelming, causing a strange liquid to fill his mouth. He swallowed down some, but it was just as quickly replaced with more.

He breathed in deeply and was overcome by an extremely delicious and tantalising scent of blood. It made him fully aware of the pain at the back of his throat. It desperately needed to be quenched. It was all he could think about. His body automatically and instinctively dropped into a crouch.

He could hear the sweet, delicious blood calling to him as his prey's heart pumped it encouragingly. Fresh blood, he licked his lips in anticipation.

His prey only had the chance to gasp in pain, which Harry promptly ignored in favour of locking his eyes on the pulse point at his prey's neck.

He need not wait any longer. If he thought the pain of the thirst was overwhelming before, it had nothing on how it was right now. He growled in hunger and leapt the remaining distance at his prey, slamming into it. He was vaguely aware that this hunt for his prey was short and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He soon sank his teeth easily into its neck. It was almost as if there was not skin there at all. He eagerly started drinking the blood. It was hot and wet and tasted even better then it smelled. It revitalised him and warmed his whole body.

As he continued to drink greedily, the liquid from his mouth transferred to his prey, keeping it immobilised with pain, not that it had the chance to struggle anyway. He deduced this to be his venom, but didn't care to think on it anymore, only on his prey before him. He clamped down, biting even harder as he desired more and more blood. He tightened the grip he had on his prey's arms and didn't think anything of the loud, echoing snap as he broke them. All he cared for was the fact that the blood was quenching his thirst.

He soon drained his prey dry and stood straight, letting it fall to the ground. The blood was satisfying, but he could still feel the burning pain lingering in the back of his throat, reminding him of his desire for more, it just wasn't as prominent as before.

Now that he was in a good state of mind (at least compared to before) he took the opportunity to assess the damage and looked down.

The body, drained dry of its blood, was laid in a heap at his feet. Harry could see the males face scrunched up in obvious agony. It was then that the reality of what he had done hit him.

_Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!_

He staggered back until he reached the bed where he'd turned. He sat down heavily and put his face in his hands, while resting them on his knees.

He'd done what he'd sworn never to do again, after the war. He had murdered someone.

He squeezed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to get rid of the overpowering image of the bloodless male at his feet - the person who he had cruelly and painfully murdered for his uncontrollable need for blood.

What just happened was vividly and forever cast upon his minds. He would never forget the terror that encompassed his victims face, nor would he forget the primal feelings of satisfaction he had felt from it.

The guilt swelled inside him, becoming unbearable. How could he live with himself? And more importantly, how could he live like this for all eternity? He would have to take lives and for what? Just so he could get sustenance from their blood? It went against everything he was.

He had to admit, though, the blood was insanely satisfying. He revelled in the taste. Oh, how he wanted more…

Harry shook his head to dispel those thoughts. He wasn't willing to think along those lines.

He pictured the victim's face. The victim who would have had family – a mother and father, a wife and possibly even children? They wouldn't know what happened to him. He would be a missing person, a case going unsolved until it becomes forgotten about over the years gone by. The family would go on forever wondering what had happened to their loved one – if he had died and if he had suffered when he did and they couldn't know that the answer was yes, he did suffer. He was in unimaginable agony from the crippling venom not to mention that he had his own blood drained out of him.

_What have I done?_ Harry thought in anguish and despair.

Vampires thirst for blood, it was in their nature. But taking a life, just so he could continue an existence – one that he did not really want in the first place?

He can't do this; he needed to get out of here. He needed to find out where the hell they are keeping him and find a way to get out, go somewhere, anywhere away.

"Yes Master," a voice came outside the room. It grew closer until it was outside the door. "We threw a human in before. He would have feed by now."

"Excellent," someone answered with authority. "Let's go see our newest member, shall we?" the voice was cheerful.

The door swung open for the second time that day, but instead of another poor, innocent victim being thrown in, three men strolled in. Harry supposed that they were the leaders. These three wore black cloaks.

Four more vampires walked in after them. Two were young, most likely in their early teens. They looked like twins. It was a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a pearl grey suit and the girl wore a summer dress. The other, a male, wore nondescript shirt and the female, a summer dress similar to that of the girl's.

"Hello, Harry Potter," one of the vampires in the cloaks said. His voice was light and musical. Harry blinked in response. He wasn't expecting that. The vampire looked at the body. "Excellent. I hope you liked your first meal? It was chosen especially for you. I will get someone to clean that up for you." He gestured to a vampire who had just walked in.

They all watched in silence as the vampire hastily grabbed the body and walked back out with it.

"My name is Aro," the same vampire said, holding out his hand. Harry frowned and did not move to shake hands. No way was he shaking hands with the vampires who turned him against his will!

Aro just laughed. "Very well. This is Caius and Marcus," he said and gestured to the two male vampires in similar coloured robes beside him. "And we are the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Harry questioned, confusion written on his face.

"You may call us the leaders of the Vampires," Aro answered.

_That statement sounded more like they had self-claimed that title for themselves_, Harry thought.

"Together with the Volturi Guard, we seek to maintain order to all vampires. The most important rule is to maintain secrecy. No humans must know of the existence of vampires, and only very few exceptions are made. Very few. Of course, not all vampires obey this obviously important rule, so we terminate any serious offenders. We do not allow exceptions. We do not want to be seen as weak, which you may be able to guess why. It wouldn't be beneficial for anyone, especially the humans, if an uprising were to occur. We ultimately seek to maintain peace for both vampires and humans combines, outside of feedings, of course. Though they are our food source, there is no reason to not have some sense of being civilised," Aro started to explain after noting Harry's puzzled expression.

Harry gave a noncommittal noise in response, as he thought about what Aro just revealed to him. On the surface, Aro's explanation seemed sincere, but Harry could see past that, to what the vampire leaderhad tried to conceal. He may have gotten away with it, were Harry anybody the war, Harry had quickly learned to see between the lines, so to speak and it had helped him out on numerous occasions that was for sure. It was true for this case as well. Harry could see that while the Volturi may have just started out to keep the peace and keep order for the vampire race as a whole, but over the years – centuries by how it sounds – it may have just morphed into the need for power. The power went to Aro's head, at least. Why else would they turn him, in hopes that when he does turn, he would keep his magic and be even more powerful then he was before?

"Your magical abilities will be of great help to our goals," Aro continued. "And I see no reason why we should not work together to help maintain secrecy. You should be aware of the consequences should such word of us get out to the humans, as you were once a wizard?" Harry reluctantly nodded, he did realise that. Aro smiled, obviously pleased at his answer.

"Excellent, excellent," Aro murmured.

"I do understand that but I don't wish to be apart of anything. I wish to be left _alone_," Harry suddenly said, emphasising on the word 'alone'. "I've already fought one war, and that was enough for me. I don't wish to be fighting anymore."

Not to mention that he was angry that they wanted to use him like everything else. Well, he wasn't about to take it. Not anymore. He was sick of being treated like a tool. His anger turned to rage at the thought, and still grew profoundly. He could only see red. Now, he was able to defend himself – as a vampire he was capable of it.

A low growl sounded. It took Harry a moment to realise it was coming from him. His eyes narrowed and he crouched, poised to attack the vampire leader in front on him.

But before he could move an inch, however, he was overcome by a searing pain. He choked, grasping his head. The pain was similar to the Cruciatus Curse. He knew one of them was responsible and he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry out. He stood, strong. After all those curses he was hit with during the war and the pain he just went through with his turning, he definitely could handle this pain.

Just as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. Harry let out a breath, facing the Vampire leaders. He looked at them in confusion.

"You think we don't have the capabilities of dealing with troublesome newborns," the young female sneered. Harry growled low in return, but decided not to attack again. He had to be cautious.

Obviously they were right. Harry could not attack them or escape on a whim and where they would be able to see. He would have to bide his time.

"Jane. Harry. There's no need for any animosity here. I'm sure Harry's got his anger under control now," Aro said sternly.

"Newborns. So quick to anger," Aro laughed casually. It humoured him for some reason, although Harry could not think of why. "Don't worry; it will pass within the next year or so," He continued after seeing Harry's expression. "It is interesting, though, to see you still able to stand while under that immense pain." He peered at Harry, scrutinising him silently.

"Plenty of experience," Harry explained through clenched teeth. "I want to leave," he demanded, anger evident in his voice.

"I think you misjudge me, young Harry. That is not an option, I'm afraid." Aro shook his head to emphasise his verdict. "We cannot have you running around on a killing spree, especially in our fine city. No, that will definitely not do. You shall have to learn control of your thirst, which shall consume a fair bit of your time, for the most part, in the first few years."

"I'll take a hazard guess that I will not be able to leave regardless. Why exactly did you turn me?" Harry questioned. "What, you want me to join you? To be a part of your little group here? Become a tool… a weapon once more?"

"No, not a weapon. We freed you from your former life. Fudge would have you killed when you were helpless; so we just gave you a new life. We are not the bad guys. We wish for you to be a part of what we have here," Aro answered.

"It's an honour," Caius growled. He got the feeling that this vampire only just tolerated him.

Harry just snorted. "Right."

"We will leave you to think about it," Aro intervened. "I think you'll find that you will begin to see things our way," he promised.

Harry bit back a snide remark. _Yeah, right._

"Think on it," Aro said again. "We'll come back and by the time we return, I sincerely hope that what you decide will be the right thing, both for yourself and for the Volturi. I know you will pick the right one. Anyway, you should get changed," Aro smirked, pointing to the state of his clothes. "You have spare set of clothes under the bed."

Harry looked down. His clothes had blood splatters that were drying quickly and was in anoverallstate of the disorder. His first feeding had been very messy, it seemed.

Aro, Caius and Marcus left and were quickly followed by their guards, although Jane glanced at him with spiteful look before she walked out. Once the door clicked shut, Harry, as quietly as he could (which he discovered was a lot quieter then when he was human), put his ears to the door. He strained his now superior ears to pick up any sounds or conversations that the newly departed group may well have said. Harry hoped he could find out what exactly he was up against.

"Master, are you sure this is the right course of action? Chelsea could not secure his loyalty. I don't see why we need him," Harry heard Jane whine.

Aro gave a deep heartychuckle. "You will see eventually. The Volturi will benefit from him. The possibilities will be endless."

Jane huffed, and that was the last sound Harry heard before they were too far away. Harry took his ear off the door and made his way slowly back to the bed to get into a change of clothes. It was a plain set of black shirt and pants, but he paid no heed to it.

Harry thought back to the discussion between himself and Aro, and then the all too clear comment Jane inadvertently revealed.

_The Volturi will benefit from him … The possibilities will be endless._

This just reiterated Harry's earlier thoughts. It was dangerous to directly disobey the order from the Volturi. Aro may have had a calm and friendly demeanour, but underneath Harry knew his toneheld an unmistakeable hint of threat.

Aro seemed to be the head of the three leaders of the Volturi and he was not one to be crossed, especially not while he had such a loyal following. Immediately, an image of Jane came to the forefront of Harry's mind.

What she had said worried him. _Chelsea could not secure his loyalty. _Somehow they could ensure his loyalty – like the Imperious Curse? If that was the case, then he supposed that his will power would have override whatever this _Chelsea_ tried to do to him. Harry could only be thankful about that. He definitely did not want to be controlled or loyal to someone he ought not to be loyal to.

Harry needed to get out of here – to escape. He expected that this will prove to be the most difficult task as he knew that Aro would not let him go quietly, if at all - he was too valuable to the Volturi. However, the one thing the Volturi would probably not have counted on was how determined Harry was to not be used as any sort of tool of war again. Too much blood was on his hands already.

Now, it would only be more, Harry thought grimly, as he needed blood to survive. He had experienced the uncontrollable urge to feed on the fresh blood from innocent victims. He could not fight it; he hadn't even come close to combating the insatiable thirst. Even now, he could feel the urge rising up as the pain increased in the back of his throat. He was thirsty right now and couldn't stop it. The only way to quench it would be to consume the blood of innocent human beings – people he fought so hard to save from the monstrosity that was Voldemort. Now he was that atrocity.

For now, all he could to is watch and bide his time. He would find an opening and without the slightest hesitation, exploit it.

* * *

**Beta'd: 25/07/09**

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	4. Ch4: The Feeding Room

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Notes: **This chapter is unbeta'ed. I will repost this chapter once it is.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Feeding Room**

Since the initial meeting with the Volturi, Harry was left to his own devices inside the room for several days. After all, what were a few days when one lived for eternity?

Vampires didn't need to sleep, so Harry had a lot too think about, especially since he could think faster then he would be capable of if he were still human. This allowed him to think through several different scenarios, constantly forming escape plans. He mentally calculated the likelihood of these scenarios succeeding; however, it didn't seem very likely. He was well acquainted with against the odds situations, though.

He only knew that he was at one of the rooms at the end of a long hallway, judging by the sounds of the vampires walking up and down the place. He could hear the guards positioned at the end of this hallway and assumed this to be the only exit. When he finally made his escape, he would have to judge his timing well. One mistake could ruin everything and he'd be back to square one. Not only that, but he would have to take the chance to navigate blindly in an area he knew nothing about. He'd been confined to this room and could only judge by the sounds of the Guards and of course their footsteps in the hallway outside, but, apart from that, he would be going in blind. If he did this, it would have to be a risk he'd have to take.

If he was in a building that was anything like Hogwarts, which he seemed to be in, he knew that there would be multiple paths he could take. Each one could lead deeper into the place or it could equally lead out of the place. Meanwhile, he had all the vampires in this place to contend with. Every step out could be a step closer to being free, but it also could just as likely be a step closer to getting caught, should he run into anyone.

He felt like he was confined, which was something he did not appreciate feeling at all. It reminded him of the shackles the Ministry and the prophecy placed him in. He had to do something about it. The urge for freedom was almost as overwhelming and consuming as his thirst for blood.

He had not been free in his life, not for as long as he could remember. Not with the Dursley's treating him like a slave. Not with the numerous adventures he went on with Ron and Hermione in order to prevent Voldemort from regaining his former power and thus saving lives. Not with the burden of the prophecy that had weighed heavily upon his mind - _neither__ can live while the other survives_. And especially not with the Ministry, or more specifically, _Minister Fudge_, treating him like a weapon. Now, once again he was being used, only this time was going to be different from all the others. This time, he would be escaping this situation to finally be free to do what _he_ wanted to do. No one else would tell him what to do.

He didn't know what his life would be like being free, he'd only dreamed of it - of being somewhere where be belonged, he longed for it, only to have to push it back into the deeper corridors of his mind, where it had trouble getting back to the forefront again because that kind of thinking and anything along those lines was distraction in the bigger picture of things, that being the war.

The only thing standing in his way now was the unknown number of vampires, all with enhanced senses and strength and possibly with extremely powerful abilities at their disposal.

Harry paced up and down the room, debating to himself whether to take this opportunity – it could be the only one he may have in awhile – to escape, or at least attempt to, anyway. He wasn't getting his hopes up, not yet.

He swallowed some of his venom, trying to alleviate the burning pain that had been increasing in the back of his throat these past few days. It didn't work, not that he'd thought it would in the first place. He sighed, frustrated.

The sound of crunching reached his ears as he treaded through the remains of the demolished mirror. He had destroyed the mirror just hours after the Volturi left, in a bout of extreme rage at the whole situation. He had heard sniggering in the hallway outside and realised that the guards heard his lapse in control, which had caused him to growl in anger. It had only heightened his rage. Luckily, though, he had managed to calm himself down to avoid the confrontation that would have been soon to come.

He paused from his pacing, and crouched down, observing himself in the shards of the mirror. Vivid bright red eyes stare back at him from the mirror. He closed his eyes and stood up, turning away from the shards.

He refused to be locked up in this cell any longer, and so decided he would take advantage of this opportunity – perhaps the only one he will have – and leave the room. He stood at the closed door, looking intensely at the knob, like it could unlock the secrets and tell him whether to do this.

He took a deep and unnecessary breath, before turning the knob on the door. It wasn't locked – they all knew it wouldn't keep Harry in the room – only the guards did keep him imprisoned.

He didn't quite know his on strength yet, it seemed, as he was now looking at the remnants of the door knob in his hand.

Oops.

Harry stared at it for a moment, before looking back at the door. The only good news was that it happened after the door had been opened a little, so he didn't have to break the door down. He opened it a slight fraction more, just enough to peak out and see the deserted hallway, just like his ears had assured him. But, one can never be too careful, especially with vampires who seemed to have mastered silent approaches like an art form most of the time.

Harry opened the door just wide enough to slip out and carefully closed it, just as quietly. If anyone came looking it wouldn't do to have an open door, which would have alerted them immediately to his escape.

The hallway was about twice the length of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and could fit about three maybe four people shoulder to shoulder, although Harry cleared the length of it within seconds.

The door at the end of the hallway was fully opened, like someone was in too much of a hurry to properly close it and Harry soon found himself at the doorway, looking up at the rising staircase. It was made of the same sort of stone that the walls were made of and spiralled upwards. He immediately climbed up as fast as he could, making as little noise as possible. They must have placed him in the basement or maybe even the dungeons. This part of the building looked to be built ages ago.

Harry went through yet another doorway, which opened up to quite a large hall. It didn't look to be one of the main ones – rather, a hall that looks to be off to the side. There were two doors on either side and one on the opposite end to him.

On a whim decision, Harry took the door opposite the top of the staircase, where he was.

That choice turned out to be a massive mistake.

As soon as he opened the door, he was overwhelmed by the mouth watering scent of fresh blood. Instantly, venom pooled into his mouth and he was intensely aware of the pain in his throat. Once again, Harry felt himself losing to the blood thirsty primal desire for the blood.

He did what his instincts urged him to do and rushed forwards to bite one of the remaining prey.

Just like his first victim, several days ago, the blood quenched the burn in the back of his throat. This caused him to bite harder, in order to drain the blood faster. The blood was as tantalising as ever. In that instant, he didn't know why he ever thought he should be guilty. The blood was brilliant – all he could ever want.

Once all the blood was drained, Harry tossed his prey to the side. He took the opportunity to survey the scene around him. He couldn't let the guilt at taking another life, yet again overpower him at the moment, not when he was in unknown territory and in danger – his attempt to flee had failed horribly.

The large room he was in was quite obviously the one the Volturi fed in. The scent of old blood was prominent. There were very little stains of blood – the vampires clearly spilled and wasted very small amount of it.

_Well,_ Harry mused, _they would've had centuries of experience of it._

Harry examined the spot where he had fed. It was messy. All he'd cared about was getting the blood in his mouth in as little time as possible, not caring if some spilled, only that at least some ended up in his mouth.

The sound of a chuckle came from behind, causing Harry to turn around.

He came face to face with Aro, Marcus and Caius, as well as what seemed to be most of the Volturi Guard.

_Sweet Merlin!_

What a disaster his escape was turning out to be! Harry inwardly cursed. It was just his sort of luck. That just proved that he should act on impulse, rather then think things through – things seem to work out better when it is done that way.

He swallowed reflexively and with a hint of nervousness. He was in a situation that was entirely new to him. With Voldemort, he knew how the Dark Lord worked and knew his strengths and his weakness; as such he knew how to respond to a given situation. This, however, was something completely different.

"What the hell are you doing out?" Jane demanded with a malicious look on her face. The male twin walked up next to her, as if to calm her down.

Harry ignored her and looked directly at Aro, in order to gauge his reaction. Much to his surprise, the leader looked amused, as if this was all very entertaining.

"Jane," Aro reprimanded, although Harry could tell it was only for show. He suspected that Jane's snide comments happened quite often.

"Yes Master," Jane responded dutifully.

Aro turned back to Harry. "Although, I am rather curious as to what you were doing wondering around." His eyebrows were raised questioningly. "Now, it would be rather foolish, don't you think - to leave, quite foolish indeed. You are a newborn, unable to control your thirst or your emotions," he continued, without letting Harry answer. Not that he had anything to say.

Harry realised that he could not escape the confines of this building, especially without at least one of the Guard noticing. It seemed he had, once again, failed to think things through.

Harry had noticed, from what Aro had said, that the Volturi leader seemed to think very light of things, as if they were all entertaining and humorous, like one of the television shows his cousin had been glued to.

"I think young Harry here has learned his lesson," Aro said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. "Haven't you?"

Harry paused.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly as he extended his own hand.

As soon as they shook hands, Harry knew that something was dreadfully wrong.

Something – _Someone – _was inside his head, viewing his memories – his life. Harry knew that he didn't want to his memories to be invaded like that. He tried to push whoever it was out. Only, just like the occulmency lesson with Snape, he pushed too far and he become immersed in the others mind, deep within a memory.

_Aro, Marcus and a few members of the Guard stood in what Harry recognised as the Minister's Office. Fudge was cowering behind his desk, a far cry from when Harry had stood where Aro was during the long months when Voldemort and his Death Eaters were still at large. Harry snickered to himself. Fudge was practically scared shitless! What a laugh! _

"_How about I give our best fighter over to you?" Fudge put forth, his confident demeanour clearly amusing Aro. "He is currently in the hospital, but he may just be of some use to you. For food or something."_

_Aro was intriguied. _Just what could be so special about this warrior? What has made him so great and yet so expendable?_ He had to see into the Minister's mind._

_Aro shook Fudge's hand and instantly flashes of Fudge's life came into his mind, like a television program. Harry was able to see exactly what Aro saw. However, it took great skill to discern exactly what the person had done in their life from just seconds, or minutes of contact. It was dizzying, to say the least. It took some getting used to. From what Harry could gather, Fudge managed to get away with a lot in his life, especially when he was in power. What interested Harry the most was when Fudge's thoughts flittered through both Aro's – and his, by extension – mind. _

_Fudge thought that the vampires presented an excellent opportunity to get rid of him. Now that the war was over, they had no use for the weapon that they had created. Now they could get rid of both him and the vampires from their land. Fudge had thought that they would use him as food. Harry couldn't help but inwardly snort at that. That was as far from it as it could possibly be! Look at where he was now!_

Harry glanced up at Aro as he pulled himself out of the memory, his face twisted in confusion as he let go of Aro's hand, effectively ending the handshake.

"That was interesting… and you could do that when you were a wizard? How delightful!" Aro exclaimed. "You must tell me if anything unexpected develops! It would prove to be very intriguing thing, I must admit."

Harry frowned. Aro must have the ability to read minds. It wasn't like the regular legimency that wizards often used. It only happened when they were shaking hands. His instincts were telling him that Aro would need physical contact in order to do so again. He made a mental note to avoid making any sort of physical contact with him – he didn't want to his thoughts invaded like that.

Harry put two and two together and figured that Aro must want to see if he had developed any abilities and that was the sole reason why he turned Harry.

_Well, so sorry to disappoint_, Harry thought sarcastically. Though, he had to admit that he was curious if any abilities would develop. What had happened to his magic? He had been overwhelmed at his sudden transformation, but he had been foolish not to think about his magic.

"Now, Demetri here will escort you back to your quarters," Aro said in dismissal.

Harry looked over at the vampire that was to take him back to his cell. Demetri was tall and lean and had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders and an olive complexion with chalky pallor.

Harry could hear a few vampires snickering as the door closed behind them. He walked about half a pace behind Demetri in silence. It was only when they were descending the stairs that the vampire turned to look at him and started speaking.

"It takes some getting used to, but you will eventually find your place here," he said.

"Sure," Harry muttered.

"You'll find it's not as bad as you think," Demetri went on. "The Guard takes down the unruly vampires. You will eventually be able to help, once you're older. From what has been said about you, it is a fairly similar task as to what you were doing when you were a wizard, yes?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for this," Harry said, gesturing around him.

"And you think most of us did?" Demetri countered. Harry had to admit to himself that he didn't think about that side of things – that other people were also made unwillingly or unknowingly into vampires. It seemed the thought had escaped him.

"Yet, we make the most of it. You will learnt he same. Give it time, you do have plenty of it now," he continued. "You must remember as well, any human memories you have, will fade in time."

_Memories fade?_ Harry thought incredulously. It only goes to show that he had a lot to learn about vampires.

"You best stay here and when it is the next time to feed, one of the Guard will come to escort you," Demetri concluded as they came to a halt outside Harry's room.

"I don't like it." He found that he at least had to get that thought out there.

"I'm afraid you have little choice. You will eventually come to like it, I'd gather, in time. All it takes is time," Demetri said before leaving back the way they came. He seemed like a tolerable person. Perhaps even the only one Harry could willingly talk to.

Harry opened his door and sat on his bed, deep in thought.

He had once again slaughtered someone only to satisfy the all-consuming thirst. He hated that – hated how he had become. He needed an out.

He frowned. Aro brought him here to see if he had powers. While that thought was unsavoury, it did give him a great idea. He needed to try to see if he could access and then use his magic. He knew it was there, he felt it during the final moments of his transformations. It would certainly help.

_Okay, I can do this_, he coached himself.

He got up off his bed and situated himself cross-legged on the rug at the foot of his bed. Once he was settled, he got into a comfortable position and completely froze. It was like he was a statue. He hadn't realised how easy it was to be still and to not move at all if you were a vampire.

He took a big, exaggerated and unnecessary breath in and exhaled slowly out. He repeated this, while he began looking deep within himself.

He searched for his magical essence and soon found it. His magic had manifested itself like a big ball of energy with bright rainbow of colours. It was constantly moving and gave him a pleasant feeling of the upmost warmth and comfort. Harry loved the feeling. He didn't realise how much he'd missed his magic. He found himself memorised by it and the feelings it generated for him.

A knock came outside the door. It startled him out of his mediation.

"Come in!" Harry called, although he couldn't quite keep the frustration out of his voice. He quickly stood as the door swung wide open and Demetri strolled in.

"Already for your next feeding then," he said. "Good, you must be starving. It has been a few days since your last feeding. Come," he ordered.

Harry followed reluctantly, frowning. He hadn't realised how much time had passed when he had been intently focused on his magical essence.

His magic had felt stronger than ever. It seemed the intense transformation into a vampire strengthen it beyond what he considered possible.

Suddenly, Harry's vivid memory of his turning came flooding back to him, not that he'd forgotten it in the first place. He remembered the final stages of the change. His magic had helped him out a little. He must still be able to use it, but would there be any repercussions from it? Not a lot was known about wizards who turned into vampires and what then happened to their magic afterward, so it wasn't like he had anything to refer to in this type of situation. Would his spells still work properly and how he was used to? Or would a simple spell go haywire?

He frowned. He would have to do some experimenting. _Simple spells first before moving on to the more advanced ones_, he decided.

Demetri looked at him curiously. Harry shrugged, hopefully playing it off as impatience to feed.

"Newborns," Demetri muttered to himself. Harry gave him a hesitant smile.

When they reached the feeding room, Harry felt the tension building up inside of him as well as the guilt. Before, he didn't know when the feeding were going to be, it was all done suddenly but he could not deny the thirst, not when the pain was growing in his throat.

The guilt was tearing him up inside. It was like a deep, dark pit gnawing at his stomach, haunting him constantly. The pit grew deeper and deeper (perhaps even on the verge of being quite painful) before and after every meal, but never during and that made him even more disgusted with both himself and his actions.

Harry took a good look around the room. It seemed that all the Volturi vampires were gathered here. They were all different ages physically and there was fairly even number of males and females. He knew most of them would have devastating abilities, if anything like Aro's and Jane's were to go by.

Demetri stood next to him.

"Heidi always brings in the best prey. You're in for a treat," Demetri stated merrily.

He blanched at the statement. "Heidi?"

"Yes, she has the best power to… lure in the prey," Demetri smirked, flashing his teeth. "Tourists, mainly."

Harry only had the briefest moment to be horrified at the thought as he smelt the delicious blood before he saw it. Venom poured in his mouth and he only had a brief look at the selection of human tourists, before he sunk his teeth into the nearest one.

Afterwards, as he sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, he put his full efforts into revising his plans to escape. He was a newborn vampire, ruled over by his thirst. He would have to wait until the thirst was manageable, otherwise he would get nowhere. They were watching him so closely now that it almost made him think it wasn't possible to flee. The botched escape was proof of that.

Almost being the keyword here, though. Harry had been in situations where the odds were stacked up against him – plenty of situations, actually. He wasn't about to let this one keep him obedient. He would just have to wait – bide his time in order to properly utilise his magic and enhanced senses and strength to his advantage.

His magic would take awhile to get used to as a vampire, but like Demetri said, Harry had plenty of time. For now though, the thirst comes before anything and so he knew he would have to satisfy it before anything. It rules everything.

* * *

**Revised: 07/07/09**

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	5. Ch5: Magic

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Note: **This chapter is unbeta'ed. I will repost this chapter once it is. I have revised and rewritten parts of the last chapter, if you'd like to go back and reread. Hopefully it will make a little more sense now.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Magic **

_Alright,_ Harry thought, _Lets do this. _

Harry sat himself down on the rug in the middle of his room and concentrated. He raised his hand and focused his magic so it swirled up through his body and went down his arms to his fingertips. He visualised intently on levitating most of the things in the room. The lighter objects rose first, followed by the heavier objects, such as the bed. Harry held their position for a few minutes, then, as gently as possibly he lowered the items in his room back to where they were originally on the stone floor.

He wondered what else he could do. Should he try to do some more complex spells, or keep focusing on the simpler one, for now, until he mastered them completely?

A hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. Harry's eyes snapped open and he gathered himself as quick as he could, jumping to his feet. He locked eyes with the vampire who had interrupted him.

It was Demetri. He was also thankful that he must have stopped just before Demetri stormed in when he did not answer. It proved that even after a few years he was still being closely watched. He must admit, though, he certainly didn't do anything which would make them trust him. He hadn't been given much of chance either.

"Did you knock?" Harry asked, startled. He was unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes," Demetri answered, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Oh… sorry… I was just thinking… I guess. I didn't hear it."

Harry was somewhat annoyed that he was interrupted. The next feeding wasn't scheduled for another two days.

Feedings weren't exactly his favourite events. He knew, however, that if he didn't feed Aro and the others would make him anyway. And he would be unable to stop himself. There had to be some alternative, not that he was able to find it. He was slowly giving up hope that there would be another way to feed. He needed blood and it looked like humans were the food source. One day, when he escaped, he would search for an alternative. Maybe some magical means would help? As long as he didn't reveal what he was to the wizards of course?

"Preoccupied?" Demetri asked. Harry knew that he wasn't expecting much of an answer. He was the only person in the Volturi Guard that he tolerated. Demetri was polite, but not overly so. He wouldn't consider them friends, merely acquaintances.

"Meditating," Harry answered. "It's a way to pass the time."

A few months after Aro had Demetri escort him places within the building, Harry found out what Demetri's power was. He had the power to track people by grasping one's unique voice of their mind. By now, Demetri would have an excellent grasp on his mind and he didn't know if his mild occulmency skills would have combated it or not and he couldn't come out and ask, not without being obvious as to why he was asking.

Harry had reasoned that while he couldn't that while his mind wasn't fully closed to people who had mind reading abilities, if he felt them intrude into his mind he may be able to push them out, or turn it upon themselves if anything. At least, that was what he theorised. He hadn't exactly had the chance to test it. It wasn't like he wanted Aro in his mind. Besides, Demetri couldn't read his mind or anything.

"Aro has requested you presence," Demetri said. By 'requested', Demetri meant that he has been ordered to go to Aro. Harry sighed and followed the tracker out of his room.

So far he had managed to avoid contact with Aro by staying clear of him whenever possible. He knew that he couldn't avoid it forever, but he'd hoped that he would have escaped before there was a larger probability that he'd have to shake Aro's hand again. He had done a good job so far.

"We've replaced the receptionist," Demetri began. He glanced at Harry as they were climbing the staircase, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Aro has dismissed your actions as a lapse in control. Understandable, since you are still fairly new," Demetri continued. "He was planning on using her for food soon - she had been grating on a few nerves. I admit I wasn't too keen on her either. In fact, I'd say you have done mostly everyone a huge favour … although, I think Felix had wished he'd gotten to do the honours."

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't care if Felix was upset that he'd done something he wanted to do. Harry didn't get along with Felix at all. Of all the people Harry had been introduced to in the Volturi Guard, Felix was the one that reminded him the most of Death Eaters. His attitude was fairly similar to them most of the time.

The dead receptionist was the reason why he didn't leave before – he won't endanger any innocent humans, not if he could help it. A few weeks ago he had attacked and feed on the Volturi's receptionist. He was being chaperoned through various parts of the building when he became absorbed in a delicious scent. Harry had evaded Demetri and had been able to get into the reception area and sink his teeth into the tantalising blood. He had managed to drink her dry before they had escorted him back to his quarters.

"Anyway, the new girl is Gianna, was far more presentable and has been calm so far as to what we are. Aro is more thrilledwith her work efforts than the other. I don't know what he wants with you though, but I suspect it's important. Be sure to be on your best behaviour, now." Demetri finished teasingly.

Harry didn't even know why they kept a human as a receptionist in the first place. What were they thinking, especially with a building full of blood thirst vampires? Perhaps Aro found humour in it all – a human receptionist for vampires?

"Fine," Harry sighed. He hated the Volturi and their dismal lives. Aro had only sent a few of the Guard out for seeking a few vampires with unusual abilities, but they had declined. Apparently, Aro gave the pretence for refusing his offer to joining the Guard, unlike himself. Aro had insisted Harry be given time to grow accustomed to his life as a vampire and to learn control. He wasn't about to let Harry loose in Volterra. Apparently they didn't want anything bad to happen in _their_ city. The humans in Volterra were the safest from vampires. But he was only stuck here until he had gotten a least some control over his thirst, he told himself.

He wondered what Aro wanted with him. Was it to ask him about his powers again? He barely restrained groan that was threatening to rise to the surface. It was getting fairly annoying. He had contemplated telling Aro that maybe if he had let him wonder about more freely, his abilities would make themselves known. All year long he had been confined to either the meeting room, feeding room or his 'quarters' – or cell as he liked to call it – and it was growing old fast. But he decided against it. Sometimes a situation just called for patience.

Not that he had been sitting idly for the past year. He had spent his opportunity in confinement to sharpen his magic skills and learn to control his thirst, while coming up with different sceneries and possibilities to escape.

The plan he figured had the highest probably success rate would be perhaps the most difficult to implement, as it meant revealing some of his advantages that he had over the other vampires. The only fall back was if Aro then considered him too powerful or not loyal at all to the Volturi he may end up ordering Harry's termination. Harry knew that Aro could end up with Fudge's logic that he may be too powerful to control as well. It seemed to be the story of his life. It was not like he asked for it.

His best bet was to convince Aro to let him go out on missions for the Guard. He knew he would most likely be put on missions that require the killing of vampires. He cringed inwardly at the thought of killing. He had killed vampires before, put he had hoped that he would have put it all behind him now and focus on something that was not destructive or hurtful in anyway. He sighed. The life he had envisioned after the war, with him finding somewhere he truly fit in and belonged was just not meant to be. This was such a depressing thought and Harry inhaled and exhaled roughly to help him calm down.

The only way Aro would put him on any mission at all would be if Harry had some sort of power, other then the one he already knew about with the minor occulmency. He may have to reveal his magic to the coven leader, although he would keep some cards up his sleeves, as the muggle saying went. He won't reveal all the magic he could do. He figured he would just reveal some simple wandless magic, such as levitation or fire producing spells. That may win Aro over, for the moment. He hoped then Aro would stop inquiring as to whether there have been any new develops with his abilities and leave it to that. He acknowledged that there was only a small possibility at that happening. Still, it was the best plan Harry had at the moment.

When Harry and Demetri approached the room, the guards on either side of the door opened it.

"I'll wait outside," Demetri said as he moved to the side. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and walked into the room.

Harry could see that all three members of the Volturi were present. He was briefly reminded of the hearing he had to attend at the Ministry for underage magic. However, this time it was because of his lack of magic use. Maybe Aro had finally gotten impatient?

Harry stopped a few feet from Aro.

"Aro," Harry acknowledged, making sure to keep his tone light. There was no way he was going to call him Master, like the others in the building. Not only did he refuse to submit like the rest, it also reminded him of the way the Death Eaters called Voldemort their Master.

"Has everything been pleasant? Have you been feeding enough?" Aro enquired lightly.

_He was not going to get straight to the point,_ Harry thought.

"Everything has been fine, thankyou," Harry said, matching Aro's tone. "Why did you have Demetri bring me here? There is no feeding or anything scheduled."

"I hear you have been spending copious amount of time in your room." Aro didn't answer his question directly but Harry could tell that Aro suspected he was hiding something. He knew that if he didn't say anything, the leader of the Volturi would find a reason to peak into his mind to find the answer. He couldn't allow that. He'd have to say something to get Aro off his back a little.

Harry shrugged. "Not a lot else to do around here."

Aro frowned and Harry could see that Caius was getting visibly agitated at the lack of progress in the conversation. He inwardly sighed. It looked like he was going to have to reveal something now.

"And I have been attempting to do some magic," Harry admitted. He could see that Aro was pleased at that.

"How is that coming along?" Aro asked delightfully. His demeanour had changed considerably.

Harry glanced over at the other members. While Marcus looked thoughtful, he could see that Caius was getting a little impatient.

"Okay," he replied. "I have only been able to do simple spells at the moment. It is harder to do without a wand, but it should be enough to help with whatever happens to come up." He tried to show an interest. If he managed to get sent on missions, it would be a hell of a lot more easier when the time came to try and escape.

His bloodlust as a newborn had died down and while he still had trouble trying to control his thirst around humans, it was a good improvement then how it was a few months before. Maybe once he had escape, he could slowly try to be around humans, little by little.

But what about when he was thirsty and had to feed? He nearly flinched at the thought of once again killing somebody, just so they could sustain him. He would have to escape first, then decide what to do about his thirst, Harry decided.

"Excellent. Everything is going good," Aro said. He paused, considering something. "Yes, yes, we should get you ready for going on missions. You will have to practice your magic."

"Can he take on other vampires, though?" Caius said, peering down at Harry with disdain.

"I'm sure he will, once he is trained and in control of his abilities more!" Aro exclaimed. "I'll arrange for a demonstration tomorrow for your magic and we'll see where to go from there."

Nothing else was said and Harry took it as a dismissal and his cue to leave. He did so gladly. He knocked once on the door and stepped backwards while it opened. He stepped out and the door was closed once again. Demetri was nowhere in sight.

"Demetri had to leave on some important business," one of the door Guards said before Harry could question them. "You are to go back to your room before awaiting further instructions."

Harry sighed and started towards his room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jane eyeing him with contempt. He knew that she longed to put him under her power until he gave in and screamed, but she couldn't, not without any reason. He gave her a small knowing smirk and enjoyed her small frustrated huff in return. She stomped into another room and Harry continued to his room, grinning.

* * *

As promised, the next day found Harry staring at his opponent several feet in front of him. Aro wanted to know what he was capable of, although Harry would only reveal as minimal amount of his magic as possible.

Harry's opponent was Felix. Similarly to Demetri, Felix had an olive complexion and a chalky pallor. The combination looked really odd on the vampire. He also had short; cropped black hair.

"Master, are you sure this little pipsqueak is able to do what he thinks he can do?" Felix asked, with an air of superiority about him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" Harry snickered.

Felix clenched his hands into fists at his sides, his burgundy eyes furrowed in anger. "Right, boy-"

"Felix, Harry," Aro interfered. "Save it for the actual fight, please. Now, on my say so… BEGIN!"

Felix flew forward, going instantly on the offence. Harry tracked his motion and stepped to the side at the last possible moment. Felix pivoted around gracefully and clenched his right hand, bringing it back in order to punch him. Harry snapped his head back, carefully avoiding the fist that came near his chin.

Harry then took the opportunity to go for his own offensive manoeuvre and tackled Felix while he regained composure from the missed attack. He wasn't expecting the sound that had resulted from their slam. It was unlike anything he had heard before. It was thunderous and echoed off the walls of the quite large training room.

The sound was still ringing in his ears as he decided that he had enough with the fighting. He gave them a display that he wasn't an inadequate fighter as they would like to believe. There was a reason why Fudge and all the others used him as a weapon. It was time to show off his magic to the gathered vampires and get on with the first stage in his escape plan.

When Felix came at him again, Harry leaned forward, rolling out of the close combat fighting, which wasn't something he was very used to. The majority of the fighting in the Wizarding World was magical and at a distance of at least several feet from one's opponent.

Harry also knew that they were both moving at incredibly fast speeds, at least to a human. Only to Harry and the other vampires, it seemed perfectly natural to move about and fight at this pace.

It would only take milliseconds for Felix to gain on him again, but that was all he needed to focus. As the vampire came at him once more, Harry reached deep inside and delved into his magic. He clearly imagined what he wanted to do with Felix, before bringing his magic and pushing it forth onto his opponent, with a flick of his right wrist.

Felix froze at the instant Harry's magic touched him. He was as still and silent as a statue. Harry had performed, successfully and wandlessly, a simple Full Body-Bind Curse. He grinned in triumph.

Harry flicked his wrist slightly once more and Felix lifted up a few feet off the ground. He turned on his heels to where Aro and the others stood as spectators. His eyes flickered to lock onto Aro's, who had a pleased look on his face. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Aro clapped enthusiastically. "Lovely. A truly spectacular performance. I think we made the right decision concerning you. What a wonderful addition you will make to the Volturi!" Aro said before adding to Caius and Marcus. "Yes, we made the right choice,"

Harry glanced at them as well. Caius was scowling. Harry guessed it was because he'd just been proving and didn't like it. Harry had to bite back the huge grin that was threatening to form on his face. Marcus, on the other hand, held a look of disinterest. He seemed to be like that for most of the time. Harry didn't think he had heard Marcus speak from all the time he'd been with the Volturi. He had a feeling that there was something a little more to that, but while he was curious, he didn't act on it.

"Now, what else can you do?" Aro asked with an eagerness Harry would think belonged to a child. He shrugged in reply.

"I don't know really – just the simple spells," he answered, making sure to keep eye contact with Aro. "Transfigurations, levitations and stuff like that."

Judging by the look on his face, Aro wasn't at all satisfied with his small response. He sighed inwardly.

"I've never done wandless magic before, at least not consciously. In every battle, every situation I've been in, I've always had my wand," Harry elaborated. "Wizards innately have magic, stored in what I've come to call a sort of magical essence. I don't know the different magical theories or anything, so I'm only going off what I believe and have experienced for myself.

"Wizards and Witches use a wand as a conduct to amplify their magic and then use it to perform spells. The use of controlled magic without a wand, however, is exceedingly rare. I've only seen Dumbledore and Voldemort do the spells without a wand. And they weren't the most advanced or complex spells either. Really, the fact that I've been able to do this stuff, as a vampire, is considered even rarer. So…" Harry trailed off, unsure of what else he could add. He was sure that, in time, he would eventually be able to perform the more complex and advanced spells, given enough practice. That was what he hoped anyway.

He decided that it was best to not go into any more detail. There was no need to reveal anything further. Harry stared intently at Aro, trying to decipher what he as thinking. Aro looked thoughtful and calculating. Maybe he was trying to figure out how he could fit into the Volturi Guard, in order to get out and go on missions and all the like? He thought hopefully. In any case, it looked like everything was going to plan.

For now.

* * *

Chapter Five completed. Feedback is appreciated. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out.

I have revised and rewritten parts of the last chapter, if you'd like to go back and reread. Hopefully it makes a little more sense.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	6. Ch6: First Mission

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?_  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Note: **This chapter is not beta'd. I will replace this chapter once it is.

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Mission**

"Hmmm," Gianna murmured to herself. "I thought it was over here."

Gianna, the secretary of the Volturi, had one of the most frustrated expression on her face that Harry had seen in awhile. Her green eyes scoured her desk searching for something that eluded her. She gave a small sigh and started leafing through some paperwork with a very tanned hand, which didn't fit in with the skin tone of other occupants of the building.

From his position at the opposite end of the hall, Harry could clearly observe the human women. He wasn't stalking her or anything, but instead tried to find some reason as to why any sane human would willing work for and be apart of anything to do with the Volturi. A human working for blood thirsty vampires sounded ludicrous, yet the proof was right in front of him and she did so in hopes that they decide that they would turn her due to her usefulness, instead of having her as a snack.

_Crazy girl_, Harry remarked to himself. He twitched in agitation as he heard Jane's quiet approach.

"Thirsty?" She asked. Her tone was disgustingly sweet and didn't suit her at all. She stood alongside him.

Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes but he kept his head firmly in the direction of the desk. He saw that Jane, too, had followed his line of vision and was looking at Gianna.

He said nothing in response.

"Well, it is nice, tasty, _delicious_ blood just pulsing away over there. It would not even take a second to cross the distance," Jane riled him up. She had a huge smirk on her face and Harry had an almost uncontrollable urge to just wipe it off.

"It's just waiting to be bitten," she continued in a sing-song voice.

"And you would just like me to slip in control, wouldn't you," Harry stated, annoyed.

Before Jane could answer, he continued, "You will just like to see me fail. I think you'll find that I am much stronger than that. I have the control now and I am not considered a newborn anymore. I know why you detest me so much," he paused, peering down at her intently. He wanted to see what she would answer to that.

"Oh?" She sounded surprised. "What?" Her voice held a hint of anger in it.

"You're afraid that I will throw you out of your much esteemed position as Aro's favourite, what with my powers that I can bring to the Volturi and all."

Harry couldn't help but give her a huge smirk; knowing full to well that it would just infuriate her more. He must admit, though, it was relieving some of his anger and stress that had been contained for a long while.

"You're also furious that I am able to withstand your own abilities. Your powers aren't that spectator, not when it is compared to what magic is capable of."

"So you think you're a tough-shot now?" Jane snapped. A growl emitted low in Jane's throat. It was loud enough that even Gianna's head snapped up in surprise. But, Jane was unable to get any further as her brother approached the two of them. _Perfect timing_, Harry thought.

"Hello Jane," Alec greeted his sister warmly. He kissed her on the cheek, before turning to Harry.

"And hello Harry, how are you today?" Alec asked cheerfully. He was most likely trying to defuse the noticeable tension between his sister and Harry.

"Good, thank-you," he answered. "I'm fine and _very_ controlled." He aimed the last part mainly Jane, but either Alec didn't catch on or he ignored it.

Harry found that between the two twins, he liked Alec better by far. He was definitely the more reserved and the better behaved.

"Excellent," Alec said. "Master Aro has sent me to fetch the two of you. He also said that time is of the essence, so I suggest we hasten."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

The trio made their way to the Volturi's main hall. Harry and Alec walked side by side, with Jane trailing slightly behind.

"You're fitting in well," Alec observed once they were nearly there. "You make a great vampire. Master has chosen well, as always."

"He chose you?" Harry asked. Did Alec just imply what he thought that the vampire implied?

"Yes, he recognised that we would perhaps have useful powers once we were changed. He wanted to wait until we were older."

"But he didn't get the chance?"

"No, times were different back then. Jane and I were to be burned at the stake. Master Aro stepped in before we could die and turned us. He saved us and gave us this existence."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, so he kept silent. As it turned out, he need not have bothered trying to formulate a response, as they soon reached their destination.

The doors opened to reveal Aro, Caius and Marcus seated at a large rectangular table, with Demetri already standing in front of the table, with his back to Harry. Once they had crossed the threshold, Aro gestured to where Demetri was standing. The door closed and Harry came up to the right of Demetri to stand next to him, while Jane and Alec stood on the other side.

"We have a mission for you," Caius began.

That was unexpected. They were finally letting him on missions? The disbelief must have manifested on his face, because Aro looked at him directly and said, "You have proven yourself Harry. We believe you are now capable." Aro paused and silence reigned in the room until he spoke again. "It is quite a joyous occasion, your first mission."

Harry nodded, his eyes searching the faces of the Volturi in front of him. Aro looked like a proud parent, which made him slightly uneasy. Marcus looked indifferent, but Harry came to expect nothing less from him, while Caius had an unreadable look on his face.

"What's the mission?" Harry finally asked. Caius didn't bother to mask his contempt at him for his interruption, but Harry ignored it.

"There has been a minor dispute between two covens of vampires, which is looking more likely to be getting out of hand. Given that they are in a populated area and have a more chance of being seen, we thought some intervention would be needed a little earlier than we normally would," Aro told the gathered vampires.

"Consider it done," Alec said.

"It also provides the perfect opportunity to see what your worth," Aro continued, speaking specifically to Harry.

"Your flight leaves in an hour," Aro dismissed after Harry nodded in reply.

It was finally time for Harry to go on his first mission, as a vampire and part of the Volturi Guard. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape on this one. He would be too closely watched and guarded, with it being his first mission. But, it was a sign that they were beginning to trust him. He had made progress, which was good.

* * *

As Harry stepped out of the Volturi's private jet and onto the stairs, he first glimpsed the scenery of Amiens, France. He could definitely see and appreciate the beauty of the city. He had never been outside of England and Volterra before and welcomed the chance to see pieces of the world, although the nature of his mission impacted on it a little.

The sky was all but cloudy except for a few streams of sunlight that had managed to escape from its cover. He pulled the hood over the top of his head from the Volturi issued cloak and followed Alec down the stairs and to the side of the private airstrip.

Jane and Demetri were already there, discussing the course of action they should take to find the misbehaving vampires.

"We should split up into two groups, at least for the time being. We will meet here in three hours. That should be more than enough time," Jane explained, eyes focused only on the approach of her brother.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go with Harry." Demetri turned his head to Alec and Harry as they came up to him. "Are you alright with the plan?" he asked them

"Yes." Both Harry and Alec said in unison, as the designated teams split off in opposite directions.

* * *

Jane and Alec was the first to find the troublesome covens' and quickly convened back at the airstrip. It seemed both covens were located at a flat rooftop of an old warehouse in the outskirts of the city.

The covens were currently in a stand off situation, facing each other at either side of the rooftop. The Guard had leapt up onto the roof, right in the middle of the two in order to intercept them. They had no need to fear the nomadic vampires. No one went against the Volturi. It was a death sentence, although Harry was determined to bend that little fact.

Harry assessed the vampires that he was up against.

The coven to his left consisted of three members: two females and one male. The females were identical twins and they had long, flowing blonde hair. The male had light, shiny brown hair that was cropped short.

The coven to his right only had two members, a male and a female of an Asian descent and the male had cropped black hair, while the female had black flowing shoulder-length hair.

They all wore casual, light clothing which consisted of jeans and a jacket or coat.

"You are with the Volturi," the male from the pair stated.

Harry has soon learned that most of the vampires knew about the Volturi, and those that didn't most likely keep to themselves, not drawing the attention that alerted the rulers of the vampire world.

"I am Ken and this is Jenny," the male continued

"They were hunting in our territory. We don't share," Jenny explained angrily. Ken snaked his arm around her waist, drawing her close protectively. _They must be mates then_, Harry concluded.

One of the twin females from the other coven protested hotly, "Matt, Julie and I were here first. _This_," she emphasised pointing to the city around them, "is our territory. My name is Amy."

"Like we're going to believe that," Jenny answered. "You thieves, stealing our meals! We won't stand for it!"

This caused an angry outburst from the other coven. They traded insults back and forth, which allowed Harry to think for the moment.

Secretly, Harry thought that it seemed to him that both the covens purposefully angered the other just for the sake of it. It seemed, to him at least, that they were just bored and so sought out a way to amuse themselves by picking a fight with another coven and at the expense of innocent human lives.

Both covens were evenly matched and Harry didn't think that they had any powerfully abilities, if any at all; else it most likely would have gotten even more out of hand.

Harry tuned back just in time to hear a rather vicious insult to the mated pair. He could see Matt flinch violently at Amy's statement, as the argument went too far. Matt must have realised where this would lead to.

The mated pair roared loudly and within seconds, a fight had broken out. A glance out of the corner of his eyes confirmed that Jane was watching in amusement. The mated male collided with the other male; the sound that resulted was like a giant thunderstorm.

The Guard stood back and Harry had no choice but to wait with them.

Soon enough, though, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that a few of the vampires were about to collide with Demetri and so he decided to stop the battle. It had gone on longer than necessary, and he didn't know how the humans would not be able to hear it. They were bound to be drawing attention.

Harry lifted his arm in front of his body, with his palm facing out and gave his wrist a slight flick, releasing his magic. Julie and Amy instantly froze, as well as all the other members of the two covens.

Harry turned to Demetri, whose eyes were firmly cast upon the twin vampires less then a meter in front of him. They were both poised in mid air, arms stretched out to Demetri, mouth open and their sharp, white venom-dripping teeth ready to attack. Demetri glanced at Harry. Demetri nodded in acknowledgement, which Harry returned.

"Well, well," Jane said. "What do we have here? You almost attacked a member of the Volturi Guard. What do you have to say for yourselves? Well?" she demanded. The frozen covens' said nothing.

"Well?" Jane repeated harshly.

"I have to unfreeze them first, Jane," Harry snickered.

Jane looked as if she was about to stomp in a tantrum. "Do it then!"

Harry did as she instructed. He made it so they would only be able to speak; the rest of their body still remained frozen on the spot.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jane asked again.

"You must know what attacking a member of the Guard would mean," Alec added, his voice as hard as his skin.

"We were dead anyway," the twins said in unison.

"Not necessarily," Demetri frowned.

"Actually," Jane interjected gleefully. "They have a human witness. They have broken the rules. They will all be destroyed, as is our rules."

"And when did you find this out?" Harry asked.

Jane looked smug. "When we were tracking this lot." Her eyes flickered to the frozen covens' in disgust. Her voice took on a more sinister tone. "Don't worry though, Harry. I took care of it."

Harry felt his stomach drop as she said that. There was yet another victim to vampires. While he knew it was important to ensure the secrecy of vampires, if he had found the witness himself, he could have just oblivated the memories of vampires. However, if he did do that he would have had to reveal a little more about the extent of his perhaps even enhanced magical abilities. And that was something he could risk revealing, not yet. At least that was what he told himself, but it didn't ease the gnawing pit of guilt in his stomach.

"It's time," Alec interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked over at Alec first and then at Jane, who was grinning vindictively. It was obvious to him that this was the part of the missions she enjoyed the most.

"Harry, unfreeze them," Demetri muttered, although all the vampires heard it regardless.

"Fine." He held out his hand and gave his wrist another quick flick. Immediately the two covens unfroze. The twins fell, landing with a thud. They were sprawled out onto the ground.

The rest of the members of both covens stood stunned at the display of powers. Harry gave them a knowing glance. The first time he'd seen such a demonstration was one of his most vivid memories of a human. He remembered he had been flabbergasted, too.

"Now," Jane said, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

Harry felt Demetri move closer to him. "Let's step back a little, Harry," he said so quietly that even Harry had to strain to hear him.

"Why?" Harry asked as he complied. He and Demetri now stood at the edge of the roof behind Alec and Jane.

"Jane and Alec will handle this. This is the part Jane anticipates the most," he explained as quietly as before.

"I've noticed," Harry remarked turning back to observe Jane.

"Yes, well, it's best to just leave them to do the work."

The vampires to be executed alternated between snarling and growling to roaring loudly in anger. They had turned, trying to escape when Jane giggled. Instead of freedom, they found themselves screaming and dropping to their knees in pain as her power took hold.

Alec pulled a silver lighter out of his pocket and walked towards the nearest vampire. Harry and Demetri watched on as Alec and Jane ripped apart the five vampires before them and set them on fire.

* * *

Harry sat on the steps of the reception area. It had been two days after his first mission. His thoughts automatically turned to the events that took place during it. He reflected and analysed every little detail, going over what he could have done better. He knew he may have been able to just erase the innocent witness' memory, instead Jane found her first and she wound up dead. He was beating himself up, thoroughly too. But, he couldn't help it.

Aro, meanwhile, was quite pleased with him. This meant that there would be even greater chance that he would be going of some future missions, especially since his control was coming along nicely. He was able to push past the pain in the back of his throat and focus on the task at hand. Things were going good.

His reflection was disrupted as the doors to the elevators were opened forcibly and someone stormed in. When the scent of an unknown vampire reached him, Harry immediately stood up from where he sat.

The vampire had a lanky build with startling bronze hair was untidy which reminded Harry of his own messy hair. He had pitch black eyes, indicative that he was extremely thirsty.

The black eyes turned to Harry, who just about flinched from the intensity and desperation that he could see in them. It was both unnerving and overwhelming to gaze in those black pools.

"Where can I find Aro?" the visitor growled. Harry was slightly taken back of the ferocity of the voice.

He shrugged and the black-eyed vampire growled again.

"I don't know – ask Gianna at the reception desk." Harry pointed to the desk on the other side of the room. The vampire took off before he had even finished speaking.

"Rude much," Harry couldn't help but mutter to himself. The vampire either didn't hear (which was unlikely) or didn't care about his comment. Harry listened to the visitor speak quietly in harsh tone, requesting an audience with Aro. It took several minutes but the request was granted and he was escorted to the hall of the Volturi by Jane.

Harry frowned. What just happened? Nobody he'd met so far got an audience with the Volturi so quickly. Whoever it was must have been important or well liked by them. Would Demetri know? He decided to go track down Demetri to find out what was going on and who that visitor was.

* * *

Harry had just found Demetri when he had been sent into the city with Jane and Felix on a small task. It seemed the visitor had been causing a lot of trouble and concern.

Harry's own concern, however, was the feeding that would be taking place soon. He had just feed coming back from the mission, so he felt that he didn't really need to feed again for a few more days. He knew they may still consider him a risk and force him to feed again, as he was a few years old, but he knew this was as good a chance as any to build up some resistance to the thirst.

He walked around aimlessly, just collecting his thoughts when he came across Demetri escorting the black-eyed vampire from before, along with two new female arrivals - one vampire and one human. _Well, that's interesting_, Harry thought.

The female vampire was petite and had short, spiky deep black hair. She moved extremely gracefully, even for a vampire.

The human was taller then the female vampire and had a pale complexion (for a human), along with dark brown hair. What really caught Harry's attention, though, was the notable crescent-shaped bite mark of a vampire on her hand. It was paler then the rest of her skin and stood out to his enhanced sight.

He raised an eyebrow. What the hell had happened to this human? Why did she bear a bite mark and yet is still obviously human? Is that even possible?

"Demetri," he called, unnecessarily loud. Demetri and the visitors stopped and turned to him. Harry had come up behind them. "Heidi will be back soon and you need to feed…" he trailed off hoping to get the point across without scaring the human.

"Ah… yes. Thanks Harry. You don't need to?"

Harry grimaced. "No, no. I can wait. I just feed on the way back anyway."

The unfamiliar vampires and human peered over at him, confusion etched on their faces. The human looked frightened and overwhelmed. Harry knew it couldn't be easy to face up against some of the most powerful vampires in existence and live to tell about it.

Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was a friendly gesture. The male vampire seemed agitated and in a hurry though and clearly did not appreciate the disruption. He growled at Harry quietly in warning. Harry's smile faded and he mouthed a small 'sorry' to him. Harry didn't mean anything by it.

"Master Aro wants them to stay in reception until nightfall," Demetri explained quietly to him. Harry nodded. He could hear Heidi and the next lot of victims arriving now.

"I'll take them," he said, inclining his head towards the guests.

The male vampire grabbed the human and pulled her to his chest protectively. Once there was a break in the victims that was strolling in, he raced her towards the door and into the hallway. The vampire clearly wanted to protect the fragile human from what they all knew was about to happen to the tourists, no matter how much Harry despised it. Harry and Demetri followed the smaller, female vampire who walked after them.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted. Heidi smiled in return.

Heidi brought in tourists from outside Volterra, enough so that each member can have their fill. She was beautiful, having long legs and long, lustrous mahogany hair. Her most unique feature, however, was that to a casual observer she had violet eyes. Today, she wore a revealing outfit, as she always did while hunting.

"Demetri," she acknowledged before looking at Harry beside the tracker. "Harry."

"Heidi." Harry nodded to her.

"Nice fishing," Demetri complimented her.

Harry glanced over at the human girl, concerned about how she was taking all of this. As recognition flashed across her face, it quickly turned to shock.

The male vampire cast a dark, warning look at him.

"Okay," Harry said to get things moving faster. "Heidi, Demetri, you can both go. I'll take care of the visitors." His eyes shifted once more to the human. "You can follow me."

The visitors nodded and they all took off quickly towards the reception area.

"Thank-you Harry," Demetri said before disappearing with Heidi to the feeding room.

Harry closed his eyes briefly as the terrified and hysterical screaming started. Opening them again, he walked over to the ornate reception door, closing it behind him softly.

"You heard what Demetri said? Don't leave until dark, please," he said.

The male vampire nodded before focusing solely on the human tucked closely to him.

Satisfied that they would do what he said, Harry ignored them as the vampire started murmuring words of comfort to the human. He turned to Gianna and by the look on the receptionist's face; he knew she was also wondering why these vampires had a human with them.

Harry tuned back into the vampires just as the female said, "… you should slap her." He laughed quietly at the thought of a vampire trying to gently slap a human without breaking them.

The male's head snapped up sharply at him, face set in a dark glare. Harry expression cleared instantly and he tried to convey sincere apologies.

"Should I ask if she needs anything?" Gianna asked Harry softly as she watched them. He shrugged. The male vampire didn't seem like he wanted anything further to do with the Volturi, for good reason. He doubted he would accept anything from her.

"No," the black-eyed vampire said sharply and with an undertone of disgust. It seemed Harry's assumption was correct.

He found it amusing that Gianna didn't flinch from the intensity of the glare that was aimed at her. No wonder why she could be brave enough to work for the elite of vampires.

The visitor's conversations went on for sometime until it gradually dwindled, leaving a quiet and tense atmosphere.

"Hello Harry," a silvery bell-like voice greeted unexpectedly after awhile and with a sense of familiarity. He nearly jumped and she laughed.

"Hello?" he said uncertainly, turning to the female vampire who addressed him by name. Why was she suddenly talking to him?

"How are you?" she asked warmly.

"Alright."

"How did you get here?" She gestured around her.

Harry laughed, face hard and features dark. "A long story actually. The Volturi -" he rolled his eyes. "- saw a potential in me that they considered useful. So here I am."

Harry looked past her to the male vampire and the human. The vampire had a thoughtful look on his face, which didn't seem to hold the same hostility that was reserved for other members of the Volturi and its Guard. Harry frowned in confusion.

Harry focused back on the vampire in front of him. "So, you seem to have me at a disadvantage, then. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Alice," she answered brightly, despite the seemed to be a very bright, bubbly vampire. "And, this is my brother Edward. Don't mind him, though."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I know."

"Is the human girl – Bella, was it? – is she Edward's mate?" Harry blurted out. They did act like they were, to him at least. He wondered how that was even possible. A vampire and a human? He didn't think that it was possible.

Alice glanced at Edward, who sighed and gave a slight nod. She turned back to him. "Yes."

"They love each other very much," Harry observed. Edward and Bella seemed to be curled up into each other from where they sat. Edward's arms were snaked protectively around Bella, as she was snuggled into his side. Every now and then Edward kissed Bella's hair and forehead tenderly.

"They are the best thing that has happened to each other."

"I can tell," Harry agreed, as the phone rang and Gianna answered it. Love just radiated between the two.

"Excuse me… its time," Gianna said as she placed the phone back on the receiver.

Harry checked his watch. It would be dark now. He looked over from Gianna to Alice, Edward and Bella.

"You're free to leave. I'd advise you to not linger long in the city," Harry cautioned. He glanced over at Gianna briefly before adding under his breath in volumes no human could hear, "I don't know why the Volturi let a human live, but you must know that this is not a good thing."

It looked like Edward was about to interrupt, so he continued hurriedly, "Don't draw attention to yourselves. Your coven is obviously one of the better ones around." He gave a passing look at Bella. After all, why would they keep a human around and why would a human fall in love with a vampire and the vampire with her? He looked back at Edward, his expression serious and sombre. "Trust me, you don't want to fall into a trap – whether it is obvious or subtle – that the Volturi can and will set up at any opportunity. Aro is obviously intrigued by Bella. This is not a good thing, though it did save your lives today."

There was a slight pause, before Edward answered, "I know. I won't and… thank-you."

"No problem, mate," Harry grinned.

"You don't call them Master," Alice noted.

"He is not my master," he replied darkly.

"Why don't you leave then?" Alice asked curiously.

"You believe Aro would just let me leave? My… abilities are very valuable to them. Don't worry. Just go and don't look back."

Alice nodded. "But, when you do… go on a vacation… why don't you come to the U.S.?"

Harry looked at her sharply. Did she imply that she knew his escape plans? How did she know he was planning to leave? No, she can't have. Could she? "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing… nothing. It will work out, though, you'll see," she said dismissively.

"Right… well… you better go," Harry warned. "The others will be out soon. Follow the right hallway around the corner. There is a set of elevators. The lobby is two floors down and exists to the street."

Edward nodded and Alice wave goodbye.

"Goodbye now," Gianna called, seeing them leave.

Both Edward and Alice turned to her with a dark look etched upon their faces. Harry supposed it had something to do with the way Gianna was alright with the Volturi and how they went about doing things – and that she was hoping to be apart of it. He wondered why Alice seemed to be so friendly to him and why she looked over knowingly. What made them believe he was different from the Volturi? At least, different enough so they treated him better. It was… confusing.

Harry watched as before the three disappeared from view, Alice looked behind at him with a knowing expression.

Somehow, he felt that they would end up seeing each other again. Alice had seemed so adamant about that, when he looked between the lines of what she said.

And what's more was that Alice and her coven… they seemed to evoke feelings deep within him that he couldn't quite identify.

"Hmmm," he muttered to no one in particular. Maybe they will see each other again.

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter. Please review.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	7. Ch7: Newborn Battle

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?  
_**Pairing: **Harry/None  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Notes: **Some of the dialogue/action is taken directly from Eclipse. This chapter is not beta'd. I will replace this chapter once it is.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Newborn Battle**

"It's all over the news! Soon even the humans will begin to suspect something is amiss," came the voice of Marcus, filtered through the door. It was the first time Harry had actually heard the mostly silent member of the Volturi. It sounded like they were arguing, which only peaked his curiosity.

Harry had been walking through the empty corridor outside of the Volturi's meeting room when he had heard their discussion. It was a cloudy day in the city and Aro had decreed that they were to go out into the city and enjoy themselves. The building, therefore, was mostly deserted.

The Volturi were clearly not expecting anyone to remain behind. It had been a few months since his first mission for them and the Volturi had finally trusted him enough to let him loose in their protected city, although he suspected he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near any potential exits, so he couldn't take the chance to escape. He couldn't risk a huge fight with potentially catastrophic human casualties, either.

"Ah, maybe, but it does present us with a unique opportunity," Caius answered. "Carlisle lives near the area, does he not? Let us observe what he does with the newborns!"

"Excellent idea, Caius!" Aro exclaimed, excitement seeping into his voice.

_Who was Carlisle? _Harry thought as he leaned against the wall, next to the door. _And why were the Volturi interested in what this vampire would do against the newborns? _He frowned.

"Do you believe this is wise?" Marcus counselled.

"Are you not interested in the abilities of their coven?" Aro asked.

_Ah, that explained a little, _he thought_._ As always, Aro's interest in unique abilities among vampires was the reasoning behind his decision. This coven must have some very interesting abilities for Aro to consider testing them, as it seemed they were doing.

A faint sound of footsteps reached his ears and Harry quickly cast an invisibility spell over him. It felt weird that he was not using his invisibility cloak in order to sneak around.

The footsteps became louder as the owner approached and Harry was able to see the sullen face of Santiago. He stood completely still (an easy thing to do for a vampire) and stopped his deliberate breathing. He didn't do it often, as it was very uncomfortable. Not being able to smell everything in the room felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Santiago passed him without any suspicion**. **Heopened the door and left Harry's line of vision.

"Masters," he heard Santiagogreet the assembled members of the Volturi. "You wanted updates on the situation in Seattle, America?"

"Go ahead," Aro prompted.

"There have been many more murders and disappearances. They are getting even sloppier and the local authorities are getting suspicious. The law enforcement may be getting extremely close to discovering the true nature of this situation."

"Its time then," Aro murmured.

Harry backed away silently, he had heard enough and wanted to avoid getting caught, despite the use of an invisibility charm. He slipped in to another empty hallway before turning himself visible once more. Harry didn't quite know what was going on, but it must be something of great importance for the Volturi to be arguing about it. _What abilities did this Cullen have, to hold so much interest?_

* * *

"Who is Carlisle?" Harry asked Demetri a few days later, his curiosity having overcome him. After making his decision to confront Demetri about the Cullens, he had found the tracker in the empty common room.

"Cullen? Where did you hear that name?" Demetri asked, leaning back into the plush red chair. The vampire was staring at the door, Harry noted with suspicion. Demetri definitely knew something, but was unwilling or unable to tell him.

"Heard it around," Harry shrugged as he replied. He hoped that he didn't sound too interested.

Demetri glanced at him quickly, before turning his gaze back to the door. "Carlisle Cullen stayed here for a while to study. He found that we were well educated, sophisticated compared to the other vampires he had come across. He is actually a very curious fellow. He –"

"Demetri," Jane interrupted sternly from the door. "We require your services." Her eyes narrowed as they swept across the room, focusing first on Demetri, then on Harry.

Demetri nodded, before turning back to Harry. He looked at Harry in the eye as he spoke, "I best go now. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Thanks for the – uh – the story."

Demetri inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment before following Jane out to the elevators.

Harry stared at the closing elevator door for a moment as he pondered what the Volturi were up to. Why did the Volturi want these Cullens to reveal their powers?

* * *

"Potter… Potter!" said an annoying voice to his right. Harry didn't even have to turn to realise who it was. He held back an annoyed groan. It had been several hours after she had interrupted Demetri when he was just about to reveal something.

"Dammit, Potter! Keep your ears open! We have them for a reason," she told him angrily.

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry answered her, grinning at her annoyed expression. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Jane, what do you want?"

"Master Aro has sent us on a mission. For some reason he has asked _you_ to go, too and as you missed the meeting –"

"I wasn't summoned to any meeting," Harry pointed out.

Jane looked smug at that. "Regardless, we still have a job to do."

"Right," he mumbled grumpily.

"Harry," Demetri said warmly as he approached them from the Volturi Hall. Demetri opened his mouth to speak, but Harry bet him to it.

"We have a mission, I know," Harry said. He glanced at Jane, who was still smirking. "When are we leaving?"

"Jane hasn't told you?" Demetri sounded surprised, although Harry knew she wouldn't have told him.

"I'm sure she was about to," he stated dryly.

"Yes, well…" Demetri seemed to pick up on Harry's sarcasm. "We leave in two hours. Do you need to pick up anything?"

"No, I'm alright. What's the mission?"

"There's a little more too it, but basically we are to ensure a coven disposes of some troublesome newborns."

"So we're really going to kill them," Harry asked in disbelief. He briefly wondered if it was connected to the coven the Volturi were discussing a few days ago. "What about giving them a chance?"

"No. No chance. They've drawn too much attention. The humans will soon start to suspect and the Volturi cannot allow that."

Harry knew it was futile to argue. After all, what the Volturi ordered had to be obeyed, right?

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "But, I thought it was our job to get rid of newborns, why are we letting another coven do so then?"

"Like I said, there's a little more to it. The Volturi ordered us to stand back to see what the coven does," Demetri answered. Harry was aware that his vampire friend was withholding some important details. "We should go, the jet should be finished refuelling shortly. Felix will meet us there."

Harry knew that was all he was going to get from his friend. He would let it go… for now.

"Right. Coming Jane?" Harry asked lightly.

She didn't answer, instead brushing past him rudely. She walked briskly to the elevators. He stared after her for a moment before following.

* * *

Harry had never been to America before, but now that he was here he could see its appeal. He could see himself drifting across America, just existing. They had landed in Port Angeles and as soon as he stepped out of the plane, the heavy rain quickly soaked through his hair and clothes. He was used to this weather; it was similar to the type of weather in London. He nodded slightly to himself. This was definitely a place he could come back to.

As Harry and his companions sprinted through the snow covered forests surrounding Seattle, he couldn't escape the feeling that he was… returning home after a long day. It made him feel safe and a pleasant feeling of warmth that cultivated within him. It was something he hadn't felt for years and he didn't know it was missing until now.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. They stopped far enough away from where the coven and newborns would presumably gather, in order to remain undetected, but close enough that they would be able to clearly determine the outcome of the battle likely to result from the presence of newborns.

"Now, we are _not_ to interfere should a fight break out," Jane commanded, looking directly at Harry as if he would undermine her authority. Well, he would definitely like to, given the right time and place, but whether this was so, still remained to be seen. He looked squarely back at her, making sure his face revealed nothing.

Harry was still unsure why the Volturi were allowing this coven to dispose of these newborn vampires' themselves. This wasn't exactly typical of their behaviour. He frowned slightly. There must be something else going on, something that he wasn't privy to. Not for long, though, he did have an uncanny knack for uncovering secrets.

"The fighting hasn't even started yet," Felix pointed out, his tone held a hint of disappointment.

"We have enough time to get into proper positions, then," Jane said.

"Proper positions?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"If you were at the meeting you would know," Jane replied with an air of superiority.

"Well, if someone passed on the message-"

"That was for Master Aro to decide. We can't help that he decided that you were not trustworthy enough to be included," Jane answered.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

"We should get moving, before the fighting starts," Demetri advised.

"Spread out and make sure we cover all areas. No one escapes," Jane ordered. "Don't intervene and start moving in until I do."

As soon as Jane finished speaking, ferocious growls started, gradually growing louder. The noise of feet scraped along the forest floor, as well as bodies colliding together, reached their ears. The fight had began.

"To your places!" Jane instructed.

Harry was glad to get out of her presence and obeyed with an eye roll. His position turned out to be in a good spot. He was hidden behind a great deal of bushes between the thick trees just beyond the perimeter of the clearing. He was able to hear the battle going on in a clearing further up. It was a good vantage point to have.

The battle was raging on. He could hear the scuffles, growls and yelps of pain coming from all around the clearing.

He was itching to help, his hand twitching in anticipation. It went against his nature to just stand and wait while there is a battle going on ahead.

It was then he knew what he had to do.

He would help out these vampires. He didn't know why Jane had refused to aid them.

Harry slowly crept forward to the bushes closer to the clearing, hoping that the smallest sounds that he would make will go unnoticed by the noise from the fighting. As the clearing came into view, he could see the full extent of the fight.

In the small clearing was a fight of which Harry had never seen before. Harry presumed that the Cullens were the ones in what looked to be expensive clothing, though he wasn't a fashion expert. There were six members in the coven, three male and three female. They were paired and scattered across the clearing, fighting off several newborns at a time.

Vampires certainly had a unique way of fighting, especially newborns. They were aggressive, ruled entirely by their instincts and uncontrolled, unruly emotions. They tend to fight head on, attacking without thinking and going straight in for the kill.

Suddenly, a growl emitted from the far right corner of the clearing. It didn't seem like it came from a vampire. Harry didn't have to wait long to find out the source of the noise, as several wolves leapt into the fight. They had come from the dense bush towards the edges of the clearing, not unlike the bushes he was using to conceal himself.

The wolves' powerful legs allowed them to leap at great heights. They also appeared to be bigger than average wolves, almost the size of a horse. They also seemed to have high intelligence, too, as they appeared very coordinated and only attacked the newborn vampires.

One thing was clear, they were no ordinary wolves.

_What are they? _Harry frowned in thought. The lunar cycle was all wrong for them to be werewolves - it was no where near the full moon. They were not animagus either. For one, wizard's would never help vampires and two, even a group of the same animagus form would never be as synchronised as these wolves appeared to be.

Regardless of the new allies, the coven was still outnumbered and could use some help. Harry stepped forward slowly, sliding into a crouch, ready to spring out at exactly the right moment.

But then one of the female coven members turned facing his general direction. A startling realisation came to him as he realised who it was. He barely managed to withhold a gasp. It was Alice - the same perky vampire who visited the Volturi with the human, Bella. Alice must be one of these Cullens!

_Her fighting style was particularly ferocious, despite her tiny stature_, Harry observed.

He quickly deduced the best option here was to utilise his abilities and immobilise the ones that were fighting the coven and the wolves, or slow them down at the very least. He leapt into the battle.

He froze the newborns that were fighting the coven before any noticed him. His red eyes met with Alice's golden ones, which widened as she recognised him immediately. She smiled encouragingly. Alice mouthed '_thank-you'_ before she jumped, tearing the head off the nearest immobilised vampire. The rest of the coven took her lead and began attacking the frozen vampires when they could.

Harry managed to slow down a few more, when things got a little more interesting. He heard a twig break behind him and ducked as arms came around at either side to grab him. He elbowed the surprised newborn in the stomach. It stumbled back as Harry righted himself. He quickly cast another Immobulus Charm on the newborn and darted forward. He ripped off its arms and legs and used a simple spell to light the vampire on fire. He moved away to his next target. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the thick red-orange flames spiral up high into the sky.

Harry quickly scanned the battlefield to find out where else he would be needed. He noticed as he did so the coven made use of the fire to dispose of their opponents.

To his left, Harry heard a pain filled yelp and turned to see a newborn crushing a russet brown wolf. Unable to stand the howls laced with pain, he quickly raced into action. With great force, he started ripping the strong newborn off the wolf. He dismembered the arms of the newborns with the help of his magic. Two wolves sprang forward to help, latching on to a leg each with their large and sharp teeth. One had black fur, while the other had gray fur with black , with help from the wolves, tossed it into the crackling fire. The wolf who Harry helped save gave what seemed to be a thankful bark.

Harry could hear the cracking sound of bones popping back into place as he watched the russet wolf limp off. _These wolves must have extraordinary healing capabilities_, Harry thought in wonder.

As the battle wore on, Harry soon disposed of his third and fourth opponents. Just as he was getting rid of the fifth one, another newborn came round and closed its mouth around his left arm. The bite was painful and stung as venom poured into his body.

Harry brought his right leg up and kicked the troublesome newborn in the stomach. It didn't budge. The newborn had clamped hard on to his arm, sinking through to the bone in an attempt to bite his arm off. Harry was annoyed now, the sting was settling into his arm. He was about to blast it off him, when Alice and another Cullen came up to him and forcefully ripped the vampire off him. When it released him, Harry stepped back a few paces and watched as they ripped off the newborns limbs and chucked the pieces into the raging fire.

"That is going to leave a mark," Harry commented. He looked down to his arm and surveyed the damage. The newborn had bitten through the bone, but he could already feel his body healing the damage, leaving only a scar as a reminder. It was stinging like crazy and he couldn't help but rub it in order to attempt to get rid of the sting. It didn't make much difference. He looked up as he heard Alice and a blond male vampire approached.

"Vampire bites sting. It will scar," Alice piped up as she drew near. She glanced at her companion. The blonde vampire had numerous scars on every visible portion of his body from vampire bites and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that there would be a lot more over virtually every inch of his body. Harry winced in sympathy at the pain those must have caused him. If his one bite had been painful, how must it felt with several dozen?

"Great," Harry muttered sarcastically. He turned and surveyed the battlefield. There was only one female left. A second and physically older blond male vampire was talking to it authoritatively.

Harry took a step towards the newborn, when Alice stopped him. "She surrendered," Alice explained. Her companion was careful not to let Alice go anywhere near him, standing next to her protectively. _Mates_? He suspected.

"I knew we would meet again!" Alice practically jumped, but a hand around her waist stilled her.

"This is Jasper," she introduced. She reached up on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Such affection, Harry thought somewhat wistfully.

Harry nodded to Jasper. "I'm Harry," he replied. "Harry Potter."

The other coven members came up either side of Alice and Jasper and Harry could hear the wolves coming up behind him.

"He is with the Volturi," Alice explained.

Harry waited for it and was not disappointed as the atmosphere surrounding the clearing immediately tensed.

"Yes," Harry sighed in acknowledgement. "So those wolves beyond better go hide if they don't want there existence to be known to Aro and the others."

The wolves stood still for a moment. The physically older blond vampire, who seemed to be the coven leader looked over at them and nodded. "I would like to examine Jacob first and then yes, you can all go."

There was a slight hesitation, as the wolves seemed a little wary of the assessment.

"Bella would have heard about the fight from Edward and will be worried," Alice added.

The wolf, who seemed to be the Alpha nodded and the russet brown wolf that Harry saved stepped forward. The coven leader walked to the injured wolf and knelt down next to the creature. His hands ghosted over the body has he examined the creature with medical precision.

"You'll be fine. Your healing factor has already started. You may still be sore for a few days, however, so you will still need to take it easy."

The leader stood up and addressed the Alpha directly. "Thank-you for your help. It is much appreciated."

The wolf who seemed to be the Alpha nodded and let out an authoritive bark before scampering off, his pack-mates following along behind him.

Soon after the intelligent wolves left, a rustle came from the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Another vampire who Harry immediately recognised as Edward was carrying his human, Bella emerged. She looked to be unconscious.

"Carlisle, she passed out," Edward called frantically with concern. Carlisle was immediately in front of him. He was methodological with his assessment of the human, just like with the wolf, which made Harry suspect that this Carlisle had some sort of medical background.

"Just give her time, Edward. She's just exhausted," Carlisle diagnosed, as he took her pulse.

"Carlisle – it's been five minutes," Edward voiced anxiously.

"She'll come around when she is ready, Edward," the vampire replied calmly. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

It must have been overwhelming to a human. An all out vampire brawl was a lot to take in for anyone. There must have been another fight, where she was involved, Harry rationalised as he took in Edward's dirty and torn clothing.

Edward suddenly turned to Harry. He looked confused for a second, until he realised why Harry must have been there.

"You."

"Yes?" Harry replied with the same tone. Edward looked like he was about to comment, but thought better of it. The bronze-haired vampire focused back on his mate.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward suddenly demanded, his eyes never leaving the human. Harry got the feeling he wasn't asking about when Bella would wake up. Another female vampire walked up to them. She looked to be physically in her mid-twenties and had a slender, round figure. Her caramel-coloured wavy hair reached down to her shoulders. She seemed to radiate motherly qualities, something Harry longed to have had in his life. Other than his best friend's mother, his life was devoid of a mother figure.

"Another five minutes," Alice answered, her tone surprisingly cheerful given the situation. "And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" the motherly vampire spoke softly to the human and confirmed his thoughts. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear." She stroked Bella's hair comfortingly.

Edward leaned done next to her ear and addressed her concerns, "He's going to live, Bella. The wounds were only superficial. Help arrived in time. He'll be fine."

It worked. Harry could see the human's eyes beginning to flutter.

"Oh, Bella," Edward's relief was paramount. He leaned down a little further and kissed her tenderly.

"Edward," she whispered in response.

"Yes, I'm here."

Bella opened her eyes. "Jacob is okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I examined him myself,"Carlisle spoke now, to put her concerns to rest. "His life is not in any danger. He has a few small injuries, but nothing life threatening. With his healing capabilities, he will have healed by now, although he may be sore for a few days."

"What happened to him?" she whispered.

"Another wolf was in trouble-"

"Leah." It was said as statement, rather then a question.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body started to shatter."

The human flinched, as she must have visualised the image.

"But, Harry helped Jacob and got the newborn off him. It wasn't as bad as it could have been."

This caused Bella to turn around in Edward's arms, facing Harry.

"Harry?" she questioned. Her face lit up in recognition. "From the Volturi. A Guard."

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

She turned back to Carlisle, intent on gaining any information she could on this Jacob wolf. From the sound of it, Bella viewed this Jacob wolf as a person, but he was still obviously one of these wolves. They must somehow be able to transform into wolves, like werewolves, but still not at the same time.

"He'll be back to normal?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage."

Bella turned back to Harry. "Thank-you," she murmured quietly.

"No problem. Glad I could help," he replied.

"Three minutes," Alice interrupted quietly.

The Cullens moved to stand in a loose semi-circle around the fire. They were waiting for the impending arrivals. Other than Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward and the motherly one, there were two other vampires in the coven.

The female was tall, statuesque and had wavy blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her most notable feature was that she was beautiful, even for a vampire. The other vampire, standing beside her, was male and clearly the tallest of the coven. He was burly and had slightly curly, dark brown hair. _Perhaps he was her mate? They all seemed to be mated, after all_, he considered.

Harry stood off to the side in front of them and focused on Bella. He was curious about her reactions in the midst of a vampire coven. Her instincts should have warned her away.

Bella, however, was focused on the newborn curled into a small ball by the flames. Edward followed her gaze, too, and told her, "She surrendered. That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper does not approve."

Harry could see Bella turning her gaze to look at Jasper, who was unconsciously rubbing his forearm. This made Harry painfully aware of his own stinging arm and he rubbed his bite mark too.

"Is Jasper all right?" She asked quietly noticing the vampire's action as well.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" She gasped.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

"Overprotective fool," Alice commented with a grimace.

The newborn suddenly wailed loudly. Jasper stepped towards her as he slid into a crouch defensively. Edward also moved, placing Bella away from the female. Carlisle went to Jasper's side, placing a stilling hand on his arm, prompting inaction.

"Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself," Carlisle told her, his voice as calm as ever.

"How can you stand it? I _want _her."

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and is the only thing that will save you now."

She grabbed her head and howled quietly.

"Shouldn't we move away from here?" Bella whispered, causing Harry to focus back on her.

"I'm afraid you can't," Harry spoke up apologetically. He stood a little straighter from his relaxed position.

Her gaze slowly turned to him once more. Her eyes were questioning him as to why he was there. But there was no time to answer. He was aware of the movement closing in on the clearing.

"Not now," Harry told her. "Here they come."

"We have to stay here," Edward said. "_They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing."

Soon enough, Jane's voice came, "Hmm."

Jane walked into the clearing, closely followed by Felix and Demetri.

"Welcome Jane," Edward said coolly.

It didn't take long for Jane to assess the scene and realise that Harry was there.

"What are you doing here so soon? I said wait for my order!" Her eyes flashed angrily to Harry.

He shrugged, unconcerned with her line of questioning. He had anticipated it. "You were already coming. I was closer, so it was only expected that I reached our destination first."

Jane's eyes narrowed at him. She couldn't create a scene and they both knew it. She turned to the Cullens and addressed them. Harry's grin widened at his small victory.

"I don't understand," Jane said once she saw the cowering newborn.

"She has surrendered," Edward explained.

"Surrendered." Jane glared at him.

Harry watched the scene with an expression of disinterest. In his peripheral vision, he could see Felix and Demetriexchange looks.

"Carlisle gave her the option," Edward elaborated, shrugging.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane stated.

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane persisted.

"Is it?" Harry questioned. Everyone in the clearing turned to him, faces displaying their disbelief. "Shouldn't she have a choice?"

"What?" Jane breathed angrily. She stopped short, facing him swiftly.

"The Volturi are big on choices, aren't they," he explained, albeit a little sarcastically. "She wants a second chance. She is choosing to change. Now that is a rare thing in itself."

"Since when do you play advocate for disobedient vampires? You've killed your fair share." Jane countered.

He flinched at the word 'kill', but answered, "Only when provoked. They were practically hired goons anyway." He thought back to the vampires that Voldemort sent after him.

"It seemed like the Cullens would look after her, keep her on the right path?" Harry went on.

"We will, of course, offer to teach her our lifestyle or help her until she is no longer a newborn, should she choose to feed upon humans," Carlisle offered calmly to diffuse the tension.

_What did he mean? His lifestyle?_ Harry's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"We live a different lifestyle to other vampires. Most notably, we drink from the blood from animals, rather then humans," the blond vampire explained as he saw Harry's confusion.

"What?" Harry breathed in surprise. "That's possible?"

_Vampires could feed from animals?_ Harry thought in wonder._ Could they really drink from animals instead? _

This… changed everything.

Jane huffed in irritation. Harry ignored her and looked straight into Carlisle's eyes. He saw the truth sparkling from the topaz eyes looking back at him.

"Your eyes?" he guessed. _Was that how they could tell?_

"Yes," Carlisle answered, having anticipated the rest of the question.

Harry had a lot to re-evaluate now. He had been lied to. Aro had omitted to not tell him everything. Harry had felt so guilt killing innocent people, but now he had an alternative. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone anymore. This changed _everything_. How he viewed his life now and his life at the Volturi… _everything_.

"Is this true?" Harry suddenly demanded, spinning around to face Jane. The others looked at Harry curiously.

"So what? Who cares?" Jane answered. "It's against our nature and disgusting to even think about it." Her face scrunched up in revolution. "Don't move! We are going to finish this quickly."

Harry looked on as Jane once again turned conversations back to the newborn situation. He didn't pay attention; he had a lot to think about. He now had an alternative source of food for when he escaped, and reason to speed up his efforts of escape, too. He was vaguely aware throughout his musings of Jane torturing and destroying the newborn and of the talk turning to Bella.

As they were finally leaving, Harry could practically feel the perceptive eyes on him. He was unsurprised to see that they belonged to Alice. It was a little unnerving. He glanced at her and was offered a small smile. She mouthed, 'good luck' at him, to which he frowned in confusion. It was almost as if she knew what he was planning…

He didn't dwell on it though.

He had an escape plan to iron out.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, but I participated in NaNoWriMo this year, which took up a lot of my time.

Thank-you for all the reviews so far!!

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	8. Ch8: Escape?

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?  
_**Pairing: **Harry/None  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Note: **This chapter is not beta'd. I will replace this chapter once it is.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Escape?**

Harry took a deep, unnecessary breath as he lifted up the remote in his right hand and flicked through the many cable channel shows. He stared with unseeing eyes at the T.V. To any casual observer, it would seem that he was just bored and was trying to find something to do. In reality, however, he was going over his escape plan. He had to wait until some of the prominent guard members with the most debilitating abilities left Volterra on missions. He was thinking about Jane, Alec and dare he say it, Demetri in particular. But, as long as he remained undetected until he reached the perimeter of the city, he was confident that he would be able to make good headway in his escape.

Luckily, the Volturi now trusted him to some extent. He suspected it was because despite his interactions with the Cullens', he had yet to display any behaviour that they would consider traitorous. He had also avoided physical contact with Aro. _Not being able to sleep definitely had its advantages_, he mused silently. He had managed to build up his rudimentary occlumency skills. Not to a master level, but hopefully enough to combat any intrusion into his mind. He hoped so at least.

It had been a few months after Harry had found out about the alternative lifestyle, but he had yet to convert to animal drinking. He hadn't been able to do it while he was with the Volturi and not to mention for some reason he found it daunting. Despite knowing that he could in fact drink from animals, some part of him found that it was repulsive to even think about and could see Jane's point.

But then the more rational part of him – the one that was also responsible for his _people saving thing_ – knew that converting to animal drinking would mean that guilt he could still feel bubbling inside him wouldn't grow any further. He would be able to stop killing innocent people that didn't deserve a painful and excruciating death.

He just had to keep telling himself that.

The Volturi had also let loose some of the leash they had him on, giving him a little more room to manoeuvre around them, thus, giving him the confidence that he had at the moment to pull of his long planned and long coming escape.

Suddenly, Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as the door to the common room opened. He muted the T.V. and turned to the person who had stormed in. He relaxed slightly as he saw it was only Demetri. He was the only Volturi Guard member that he was on friendly terms with, though he didn't trust the vampire enough for him to not go after Harry if the Volturi were to order it.

"Morning, Harry," Demetri called to him as he crossed the threshold into the common room.

Harry was surprised. "Morning already?" Had he really spent that long thinking about things?

His friend nodded. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing… just reflecting," Harry sighed.

Demetri must have sensed his uneasiness at the topic, so he got straight to the point of his visit. "We have a disciplinary appointment coming in."

"Oh?" Harry tried to sound interested. "What has he done?"

"She," the tracker corrected almost absentmindedly.

"And what did she do to warrant such action?" he inquired.

"The Masters felt that she wasn't being inconspicuous enough in her feedings," Demetri answered.

"Where is she from?"

"Russia," the tracker said. He made a move to the door and Harry stood up.

"Are they meeting now?"

"Yes."

Demetri walked out and Harry quickly caught up with him. They navigated the vast halls of the Volturi building until they came to the beautifully decorated double doors of the throne room. The two guards outside the doors nodded once before allowing Harry and Demetri to enter.

Harry walked around the edges of the room to stand by Caius' seat at the side of the room. Demetri stayed on the edge of the room, near the door.

"Good. All the Guards are here," Aro said once he saw Harry enter. "The vampire's name is Nakita and she has a very interesting ability. She will be a welcome addition to the Guard."

Harry wondered just what her ability is. It had to be very powerful - that is the only sort that would attract Aro's attention and the only reason not kill her outright for her indiscretions. _Aro never told us what her ability was either_, Harry noted silently.

The doors opened minutes later and a female, escorted by Alec and Felix was brought in. She looked terrified, as one would be if they were brought before the Volturi. She had dark brown hair that reached just between her shoulder blades. She wore a standard Volturi robe, probably so that they would be able to get her into the city in the sunlight.

When she reached the middle of the room, Alec and Felix forced her onto her knees, holding her down roughly by the shoulders.

"You have been brought before the Volturi for being conspicuous in the presences of humans. Exposure is not tolerated," Aro stated with an air of authority. "I am, however, willing to hear your side of the story," Aro finished. Harry knew the Volturi leader said that so that he had a legitimate excuse to use his ability. Aro wanted to see her ability for himself, whatever it was. Harry was still unclear as to what Nakita's ability is.

Aro stood up from his seat and stepped towards Nakita. The Volturi leader held out his hand to her, silently indicating for Alec and Felix to let go. They did so promptly, though Nakita hesitated, at first, but was clearly aware all eyes were now on her. Timidly, she reached out and clasped the leader's hand. She had no choice.

Aro let go after several seconds. As soon as he did, Alec and Felix resumed their positions, holding the nervous vampire down. Aro stayed silent for a moment.

"Very interesting," Aro murmured, as if to himself. The Guards and Nakita watched him carefully, waiting for his ruling. "Your transgression is mild, compared to others. You still need to be punished, however," Aro went on.

"Please," she pleaded desperately, her Russian accent thick.

"But, you're ability is intriguing," Aro continued as if she never spoke. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I may have some use for you yet."

Aro sat back in his chair. He gazed around the room, until his eyes reached Harry. Aro's lips upturned into a smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It was like the tables had suddenly turned into the leader's favour, but Harry wasn't privy to that information.

Aro glanced at Caius and Marcus before saying, "We would like to ask you to join the Guard. Perhaps, then, we could also see about your punishment."

Harry knew that it wasn't in Nakita's best interest to say no to the Volturi leader. Not if she wanted to remain alive, anyway. Despite Aro's interest in her ability, he needed to obey is own laws, or else there would be chaos amongst the vampire population.

"Yes," she whispered finally.

Aro smile grew wider. He was clearly excited. Perhaps it was only to do with the addition of what must be another powerful Guard, but Harry's feeling of unease returned.

* * *

Harry needed to escape. He needed to take control, for once in his life. He had let too many people manipulate and control him. Sometimes, he hated being so powerful, but at other times he knew that same power would help him escape from the cycle he found himself in.

And now was the perfect time to do so. He would wait a few days, until he was sure that the most powerful members of the Guard were sent out on assignments. His plan would more likely be a succuss if this was the case.

Harry nodded good evening to Demetri as he made his way to his quarters, intent on retiring to his room.

He had been upgraded to a bigger and better room, since his newborn days. His room, as a newborn was situated in the basement levels of the building. Now, as he was trusted at least to some degree by the members of the Volturi, he was given a room in the Guard quarters. This was at the top levels of the building. The guards were given a room were they could relax and be comfortable.

Harry saw Aro heading towards him, having come from a meeting room. He watched cautiously, making sure to school in emotions and expressions. As Aro was about to pass him, their swinging arms caught on one another. _Skin-on-skin contact_. Horror flashed across his face before he was able to mask it. Simultaneous to the unbidden display of emotion, he slammed his mental shields up full-force, hoping as he did so that he had managed to do it in time. And hoping, above all else, that they held through Aro's mental assault that came with the contact.

He could feel the intrusion in is mind before he managed to disconnect them. He gave a mental sigh of relief. What happened the last time Aro and Harry touched – the connection between them – it didn't happen this time. The touch was too brief, Harry theorised as he continued down the hallway, determined to behave like it didn't happen.

He managed to steal a quick and discreet glance back and saw Aro continuing on his way, unperturbed. But this meant nothing. Aro, who had been alive for over a millennium, would have been able to mask his emotions expertly.

Harry would have to watch Aro very carefully over the next few days. Any sign that his 'master' knew of his escape plans… well, he would have to deal with that when it happened. But, he somehow doubted Aro, as power-hungry that he was, would have let his greatest weapon in the history of the Volturi just walk out of his control. So, it would make sense that if Aro had somehow managed to bypass his mental defences, it would have been made known and Harry would get punished, most likely quite harshly for an escape attempt, or even be sentenced to death.

At least, he hoped it would be made known. As Aro didn't give anything away, his escape plan was still going ahead at this stage.

All he could do now was watch and wait.

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Harry!" Alec yelled to get his attention. It had been three days after the accidental contact with Aro. The Volturi leader had still given no indication to whether or not he had seen into Harry's mind.

"Sorry?" Harry stopped and turned towards Alec, who was at the other end of the hallway.

"Meeting," Alec said simply.

"What?"

"The Masters have called a meeting."

"Do you know why?" Harry tried to keep the demand out of his voice as he asked. _What meeting was this? Did Aro know?_

Alec shrugged. "No, but he specifically asked for you to be there."

_Aro definitely knew then_, Harry thought grimly. Why else would he call a meeting and ask for him? Harry's fear of being discovered skyrocketed, and plans began forming in his mind.

Aro must know. And he would want every Guard to be there. Harry was probably the example - no one escapes from the Volturi.

Harry walked alongside Alec on his way to the meeting room. His thoughts focused on the situation and the escape plans – some desperate – to get out of the meeting. He wouldn't have much time to incapacitate Alec and make a run for it. They would most likely come after him soon after, having expected Alec fetching him would not take too long. There was no way he could fight off all the Guards, even with his magic.

This left only one other option- perhaps even the only option there was – Apparation, he thought with apprehension. It was one option he avoided until now, with good reason.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Alec opened the double doors. As soon as they entered the meeting room, everyone's eyes were on them. All the Guards were there, from what Harry could see. The members of the Guard were lined up in several rows, filling the entire room, except for the walkway into the room, down to where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat at the end of it.

"Glad you could join us," Aro said warmly. Harry could not tell whether or not Aro did know of his plans from his tone.

Harry nodded in reply. He went and stood in his place, fitting neatly into the gap. It was a few rows from the front, close to the walkway. Alec took his place in the front row, next to his sister.

"Now that we are all here," Aro continued. His voice still gave nothing away. "Let's start."

The first part of the meeting was unbelievably dull. It was just like any other meeting Aro held. There was no mention – outright or implied – of an escape attempt of any sort, by anyone.

"Now, to the main event," Aro said. This time his 'master' spoke, it held an emotion Harry couldn't quite identify. "Harry," the leader continued lightly, "Step forward."

_This was it_, Harry thought with unease. Aro was finally going to punish him in front of all the members of the Guard.

Harry briefly wondered how the Volturi would do it. Would Aro get Jane to torture him first, before getting Felix to dismember him and burn what was left of him? Or would he – though Harry doubted it – get Alec to cut off his senses and he would painlessly be dismembered before being set on fire? _Aro might even want to do it himself_, Harry mused morbidly.

Whichever way, Aro would undoubtedly order Harry to die of treason. But, Harry wouldn't let that happen, not without a fight. It was against his nature. He had survived this long, after all.

Harry's fists clenched at his sides as he moved down the middle strip and stood in the empty section between the leaders and the first row, directly in front of Aro. He was preparing himself for a fight and a quick escape, if needed. Unfortunately, his back was to the Guard, which wasn't how he wanted to be. But, it couldn't be helped in this circumstance.

"Harry, here, as been with us for nine years now," Aro began. Harry stiffened a little as the Volturi leader spoke. "He was cast aside by those wretched people of magic."

Why would Aro remind him about the betrayal of the Wizarding World? Was it to remind him that he should be loyal to the Volturi? Harry's forehead creased slightly as he tried to figure out where Aro was headed with his speech.

"But, we brought him back here, turned him, and nurtured him. We trained him and brought him into this wonderful family. _My _family," Aro emphasised. "We gave him a home where he could finally be proud of being so powerful. And now comes the day of recognition."

_This was it_, Harry gulped as he readied his magic. He would have to apparate out of here and hope for the best.

"Today is the day all Harry's hard work has paid off. Harry Potter is now no longer a newborn!" Aro finished joyfully.

Harry stilled.

… Wait!

… What?

Harry felt his magic settle as he absorbed what Aro just told him. Aro told him that he had to specifically be here, just so he could mention that he was no longer considered a newborn? He was confused.

Aro started to clap, and lead by their master's example, the rest of the Guard clapped, though with less interest.

_And here I thought I was about to be killed for treason_, Harry laughed a little with relief. He must have blocked Aro just in time after all.

Harry smiled obligatory at Aro when he felt his 'master's' gaze. His escape plan was still uncompromised. The knot that nestled in his stomach since Alec told him he was specifically required to attend the meeting disappeared somewhat.

Harry still meet Aro's gaze determinedly.

* * *

The week passed by without so much as a hint of Harry's escape. He let out a breath of relief as he went over the plan of his escape once again, as well as a few contingency plans.

It seemed that he had luck on his side. Just as he had hoped – and wanted – the more powerful Guard members had been sent on missions, all except for the twins and Demetri. It was better then he had anticipated – even if Jane, Alec and Demetri were powerful enough to put a damper on his plans.

But, it was finally time to put his long-devised plan into action. He could feel anticipation and hope rise inside of him. He was reluctant to try to push the feelings down, even though he knew it was quite early and, knowing him, things could still go dreadfully wrong.

He stood up straight and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to re-centre himself. When he opened them again he was ready.

Harry turned to where is meagre belongings were packed in a duffle bag. He waved his right hand and his belongings shrunk to a more manageable size and placed it in his robe pocket. Harry looked once more around the room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, before opening the door. The hallway outside his room was empty.

_So far, so good. But it was still early, _Harry thought as he closed the door.

He would have to wait to become invisible. While he could walk fairly silently, there was still a chance that the enhanced hearing of the vampires in the building would pick it up. And footsteps belonging to no one would be even more suspicious. Alternatively, he could muffle the sounds, but still with a vampire's hearing, they may be able to distinguish the disruptions in the environment. Particularly because vampires rely heavily upon the senses and instincts in order to catch their prey.

Harry knew that his easiest option was to Apparate, but there were several risks involved, which he also knew was not worth it. Not while there was the option that he was currently taking. There were some dead giveaways to apparition. One was the loud _crack_, which would be instantly recognisable and even easier to track, especially by those vampires still left here that had encounters with Wizards, particularly Alec, Jane and Demetri, the strongest left besides the Volturi themselves.

Another thing was that Harry hadn't attempted to apparate since he had become a vampire. At first, it was because he didn't want to reveal to Aro and the others the extent of his abilities. But then as time passed and he was able to think about it quite extensively, he realised that he didn't even know if he was able to apparate as a vampire. Was it even possible? And what would happen if he splinched himself? No one would help him. There would been no Reversal Squad putting pieces back together. And was it even possible for a vampire to get splinched?

_No_, Harry decided, _it was not worth the risk_. Maybe when he got out of here and was away from the Volturi as much as he was able to be, maybe then he would try. Until then, though, he will continue along with his current plan.

Harry made it down to the end of the corridor without interruptions. He walked passed the elevator and to the stairs. Taking the stairs would be much faster then the elevator contraption, and hopefully at lot less used.

And it was, he soon found out as he descended the stairs at vampire speed. Once into the main hallway, Harry slowed down his pace as not to appear suspicious in case anyone just happened to walk past.

But he encountered nobody, not even the lesser members of the guard. Harry reached the door to the reception area quickly and before he opened it, he realised that he hadn't factored in the human receptionist, Gianna. She would do anything to get into Aro's good graces. She wanted be turned, rather then feed upon.

He looked around the hallway. _Still deserted. Good._

Harry turned back to the door and opened it marginally. Just enough to peak through. From what he could see and hear, the reception area was empty. Things seemed to be going in his favour, for once. He opened the door fully this time and let himself enter the room.

His senses had not been wrong. Reception was deserted, just like the hallway outside. He moved quickly across the floor, to the elevator. He had only made it halfway when the sound of footsteps reached his ears and he turned instinctively to the noise. Inwardly, he sighed in frustration at the disruption. He was nearly there!

He saw that the source of the interruption was Santiago. _Great._

"Oh," Santiago said, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Hi, Harry," he greeted.

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. "Hello," he replied. _What did he want? Just go!_ He thought bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Santiago asked.

That statement caused Harry to panic a little. Did Santiago know? Did he come here to distract him until Aro and the others arrive?

_No! _Harry exclaimed in his thoughts._ Calm down! I can get out of this. I just need to find out if Santiago knows. And if he is here to distract me, I might be able to give him the slip before Aro gets here._

"I was just checking to see if Gianna is here," Harry lied, quickly thinking up an excuse of why he was down here. Santiago didn't look convinced, so he continued hurriedly, "Alec asked me to give her something. I think it was on Aro's orders." He gave a half shrug. "But it doesn't look like she was here." He looked around the empty area again. "Do you know where she is?" he suddenly asked Santiago.

"Err," Santiago was caught off guard as the conversation suddenly turned to him. "No… She's probably doing human things or something. You know humans," he laughed.

"Yeah," Harry sighed like it was an inconvenience. "Well, if you see her, tell her that I need to talk to her."

"Will do," Santiago nodded. "Bye."

Harry muttered his goodbyes as the vampire walked off in the opposite direction. He needed to get things back on track. This time, he made it to the elevators without any interruptions. He clicked the button and waited for the noise that signalled the elevator's arrival.

And waited. _What was taking so long?! The elevator had only to go a small distance!_ He quickly glanced around, making sure the area was still clear.

_Yes_, he sighed_, still clear thankfully_. _Yet, the elevator still hasn't come. Don't tell me that just on the day I decided to escape, the bloody thing malfunctioned_, he groaned.

Just then, he heard whispers coming from the main hallway. They were gradually getting closer. They were coming in the reception area, judging by the conversation that filtered through. _Not good._

The reception door opened slightly. But, Harry could hear the elevator door finally slide into position. _Just in time,_ Harry exclaimed in his thoughts. The elevator doors opened and Harry slid into the elevator and pressed the required button. The doors snapped shut again but just before they did, Harry could see the reception door open fully. He hoped they wouldn't look in the direction of the elevator.

The elevator music started and he rolled his eyes at the sweet tone that came through the speakers. Imagine the most feared and respected vampire coven playing that music in their building. The elevator arrived at the destination quicker then it got there and Harry slid out the door as quickly as he was able to.

Harry looked around. He hadn't been here before himself, but knew enough from the conversation he had heard of the others. The secret tunnels underneath the building and parts of the city would be very helpful in his escape. Not to mention the only time vampires really come down there is if they were ordered to.

The tunnel was damp and had he been human, Harry had no doubt that it would be very cold. While it was dark, with Harry's superior sight he was able to navigate through the tunnels easily. The moist surface of the path made Harry grateful of the balance given to vampires. It would have been very slippery otherwise. The tunnel itself was on a slant, Harry found as he worked his way through it.

It didn't take long for him to finally reach the end of the tunnel. Looking up - the only other direction that he could go in - he found a small drain leading to one of the streets in the city. With little effort, he jumped through the small opening and into the street above.

He had escaped at a good time. It was twilight. The sun was setting below the horizon and red-orange light that was still left barely lit up the city. It was the safest time for vampires and signalled that they were able to come out into the populated city, without it being obvious as to what they were.

Harry needed to get out of the city before they noticed him missing. He made his way into the heart of Volterra, sticking to the shadows. His head turned in every direction as he searched for a way out of the city. He kept moving though, not wanting to be caught. Then, finally, the solution of escaping came in the form of a truck.

This small truck had only a blue-shaded tarp covering the back of it. It was ideal. Harry could sneak into the back of it as it headed back out of the city. _Perfect_, Harry thought as he followed the truck around the edges of the city. Luckily, it didn't head in the direction of the Volturi building. When it began making its way back to the perimeter of the city, Harry ran at vampire speed and climbed onto the back of the truck, hiding under the tarp. He kept very still and focused on his other senses. Once in the next town, or whenever the truck stopped he would get out and run to… wherever his instincts took him. He only hoped that it would be enough and that the Volturi hadn't tracked him.

As per his predictions, the truck did stop a few towns over. As the driver walked to the back of his truck, Harry made himself scarce before he was found.

Harry ran, going at the fastest possible speed that he could.

He soon sprinted past the France-Italy border. It was only when he crossed into this new country that he slowed down the pace, but he didn't actually stop until he came across what looked to be a national park.

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. It had lush, green shrubs and other plant life scattered among various hills that went along for miles. There was also the occasional tree here or there.

_It would have to do, for now_, he thought. He climbed up the nearest tree and swiftly made himself comfortable on one of the tallest branches. It was a good spot to just gaze at his new home and think.

His escape plan worked better then he had even anticipated. And except for Santiago, it had all been as he hoped. It was almost _too_ easy. Especially for him, when everything that could go wrong, usually _did_ go wrong. Except for this, it seemed.

Harry shook his head to negate to thoughts. Why was he over-analysing his luck? Sometimes these things happened. Sometimes… but not usually to him.

Nonetheless, he would keep a keen eye out for any signs of the Volturi, its Guard or any other vampire, nomadic or otherwise.

He was grateful to finally be rid of the Volturi in any case. To be free.

* * *

Nothing remarkable happened in the first two weeks since Harry's escape from the Volturi. He stayed in the forest. He couldn't risk going out into a human populated area, especially when there was a chance he could hunt them.

Not when he now had an alternative.

He could now finally try the hunting style of the Cullens - animals.

Having spent a fortnight in the forest, he had been able to scent the animals that inhabited it, although they did scamper away when he was in the near vicinity. Their scent, as he caught it, did not smell appetising at all.

And he had to admit, he had been holding off feeding from them until he was very thirsty. But, he couldn't hold out much longer. He was so thirsty. He knew that he had to start his new diet, or else his instincts would take over completely and he hunted in the nearest town.

So he started to track the nearest herd of deer_**.**_

_No time like the present, after all,_ Harry thought, reserved.

As soon as he was near the herd, they scampered. Harry gave chase to the nearest one. He toyed with it a little. It brought a new thrill to him – a thrill of a different kind of hunting. Humans were no challenge to the superior predators. And while animals were inferior to them too, at least they gave somewhat of a challenge – they ran faster then a human. This running triggered the new thrilling emotion of hunting. Harry found that he quite enjoyed it.

But this time at least, it was going on too long. Venom filled his mouth. He was very thirsty. Maybe next time he could allow this thrill to stay a little longer. When he closed in on the creature, he pounced. While in the air he opened his mouth, and when he collided with the creature, he went straight for the pulse point in the neck. He rolled them, while he started to drink its blood.

It was disgusting. He let go of the creature for a moment.

"Urgh," Harry muttered as he all but chocked on the revolting blood. Jane was right about the taste, not that he would admit to it or anything.

_How could I drink this blood, when there was such a sweeter alternative?_ Harry thought for a moment, before he shook his head. This time he was disgusted in himself for thinking such thoughts.

While the blood was revolting, it was a least better than preying on innocent humans and destroying not only their lives, but the lives of their grieving family and friends. He would handle the taste for them. He wouldn't allow himself to kill and like he had promised when he had first gotten turned – that he would find a way for him to not kill any humans.

_I just have to adjust to the taste. That's all. It would take awhile, like any new diet. It took awhile to adjust being a vampire, thus, the newborn stage, _Harry tried to convince himself.

He finished the rest of the creature, before moving to take down another one. He forced himself to drink, all the while reminding himself of why he was doing this. _Think of the innocent humans… their families… their friends. Think of what lives you would be allowing to continue,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry had just thrown the lifeless carcass of the creature aside when he heard a twig snap. He turned around sharply and gasped in surprise as he saw who it was.

"Harry," Aro said with a smile. It was wicked. "Did you really think we would let you escape?"

He was surrounded by the Volturi.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

Thank-you for all the reviews so far!!

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	9. Ch9: Fight for Freedom

**Title: **Immortal Weapon  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter / Twilight Crossover._ AU. Wizards begin to slaughter Vampires for their involvement in the war. The Volturi intervene and retaliate. In order to obtain peace between the two, the Wizards hand over their greatest weapon, Harry Potter.  
_**Alternative Summary: **_He had hoped for some peace, now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry now finds himself a pawn once more. His dream of finding a family where he truly belongs is lost to him now; all that is left is an unachievable desire. Will he ever escape, or will he always be used as a weapon for someone else?  
_**Pairing: **Harry/None  
**Spoilers: **All books of both series are fair game.  
**Author's Note: **This chapter is not beta'd. I will replace this chapter once it is.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fight for Freedom**

Harry stared unblinkingly at Aro. The Volturi Leader stood directly in front of him a yard away. Slightly behind him to the left was Jane and Alec, and to the right, Felix and Demetri. Harry turned his head to quickly assess where the other guard members were. It was quite a gathering. To the sides and behind him was Santiago, Demetri, the newest member, Nakita and several other guards that Harry never really spoke to.

He made eye contact with Demetri briefly before turning from Demetri's look of betrayal back to Aro.

"What do you want?" Harry finally snarled.

Aro looked at him in amusement before repeating, "Did you really think I would let you escape?" He smiled a little.

Harry frowned.

"I see that you do not understand," Aro said, sighing. "I've known about your escape plan for awhile now. You've been very naughty haven't you?" he shook his head as if admonishing a little kid.

"Dammit," Harry swore under his breath. All the vampires in the gathering heard him. He could see smirks on some of their faces as Aro was speaking. They were taking quite the joy from his telling off.

Aro glanced at his guard, before turning his eyes back on Harry. "Were you under the impression that you could block your mind from my ability? Did you think so highly of your occulmency skill?"

Suddenly, Harry was taken back to the moment Aro was talking about. It was the moment that they touched accidently. Harry had hoped that he was able to block his mind off in time, but it seemed that it wasn't the case. That meant Aro knew of his escape plans all along, Harry suddenly realised. But why, then, did he still allow him to escape?

"I felt you try to block your mind, but the feeble attempt was no match for my ability. I knew then what you were planning to do. You've been planning a long time, haven't you my dear Harry," Aro said, disappointment seeping into his tone.

"If you knew what I was planning, then why didn't you stop me from escaping? Why did you just let me go?" Harry questioned with a hint of anger.

Aro paused for a moment, glancing at Jane who seemed extremely impatient. Harry knew she was itching to use her ability. Harry's gaze turned back to Aro as he started speaking again.

"I let you escape for one simple reason," Aro began. "That is, to show you that no matter if you escape, we would always… _always_ have the capabilities to track you. Put quite simply, I've taught you a very valuable lesson."

"Which is?"

"We can track you down if you escape relentlessly and without mercy. Hopefully you have learned your lesson and we do not have a repeat performance. I will not be so lenient next time."

"So you only let me escape just so you can dissuade me from any more escape attempts?" Harry was confused.

"Exactly," Aro confirmed. "I had high hopes for you. I knew you were keeping back the extent of your power. That could only mean you were not planning to stay very long with us. The little touch confirmed the thoughts. So I had to show you that we plan on keeping you, regardless of how far your try to run. But if we cannot have you…" he trailed off in warning.

"I don't want to be apart of it," Harry stated vehemently.

"But you are. And you have been ever since you were turned. You have participated in our activities, like any other member of the Guard. In return, I only required your upmost loyalty."

"You do not have my loyalty!" Harry stated with force.

Aro shook his head, in disappointment. "Have we not given you a place to stay, a family?" he seemed almost fatherly as he said it. Harry snorted as he thought this.

"You're not my family," Harry said with despise. "All I wanted since I've come here was to be free of you!"

"Can't you see that all we are about, what we want to do, is bring order to the vampire world? Otherwise it would bring chaos… think about it, Harry. Lots of innocent humans would die without the order we bring. Those that are left would be living in fear, until they, too, are fed upon."

Harry scoffed. "I've heard that all before. It's all propaganda. I've seen who you really are, Aro. You are a collector. You just like to collect vampires with powerful, useful abilities just so you can be dictator. And that's what you are – vampires fear you."

Aro laughed. "And do you fear me, little vampire?"

"No," Harry answered determinedly. If he had to face Voldemort, then he could definitely face Aro and the Volturi.

"I can see that you are going to be stubborn about this. We will have to take you home by force."

"That is not my home," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Aro sighed. "You will change your mind eventually. Maybe half a century would do it," he added, as if to himself. Then, he turned to Alec. "Okay, Alec," he gave the silent order.

Immediately, a hazy mist started to creep in on Harry. Having been witness to Alec's abilities before, he knew that he had to get out of there and leave before the mist reached him.

Harry had to summon up a diversion so he could apparate away to safety. There was no time like the present to attempt the technique. He had exhausted all other options. He just hoped that he wouldn't get splinched.

Silently, Harry brought down the tree behind Alec with a discreet flick of his hand. Once it had landed with a thud and the vampires turned to discover the source of the noise he muttered a _Incendio_ spell and set the tree alight. The gathered vampires jumped away from the red-orange flames before they started burning.

Thinking that the guards were sufficiently distracted with a quick glance around the area, Harry decided to now try his hand at apparating.

But, just as he did so he felt two distinct sets of arms wrap around his waist and shoulders and they, too, apparated with him. It was unanticipated side-along apparition. The motion distracted him and he startled slightly. The sudden lack of concentration caused him to lose control.

Harry and his two unexpected passengers lurched out of the apparition. The two side-alongs', who Harry now saw was Felix and Santiago, stumbled back in surprise. They were most likely reeling from the affects of apparition. It took some getting used to, especially for a vampire, since their senses are heightened, as the feelings of being pushed through a rubber tube were magnified.

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped. In anger he continued, "You are idiots! Do you know what could have happened? What if we got splinched?"

They both look confused. It escaped his mind for a second that these vampires hadn't been around wizards for very long, much less apparated with a wizard-vampire before. Harry took the opportunity to look and see where they ended up.

_Not very far_, Harry observed closely. The area they arrived to had the same familiar grasslands and the same types of trees of the National Park that Harry lived in for the past few weeks. It seemed they had only made it to the edge of the Park. Harry sighed, frustrated. He hoped it would have been further away then that. Aro and the rest of the guards would be here any minute.

_Hopefully the second try would be better then the first_, Harry thought, as he pictured the destination in mind with pristine accuracy, ready for his second attempt at apparating.

But, his plans where cut short when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a shadow closing in on his right. Felix and Santiago had evidently gotten over their initial disorientation. They must have seen him concentrate and concluded he would attempt the apparition again.

Harry dodged Felix's attack, but was hit hard on the side as Santiago took advantage of Harry momentary distraction. The two collided with a loud _crack_ that filled up the open space. Harry flinched at the thought that it must have attracted the other Volturi Guards' attention. _It must have been what they were going for_, Harry thought.

Harry was now on his back with Santiago hovering menacingly above him. He kicked his feet as hard as he could and pushed Santiago off him, silently enforcing it with a little magic. The guard flew off him and high into the air about twenty yards, before he came into contacted with several branches from a near by tree. They instantly broke in half, unable to compete with the force of the combined kick and spell. It caused the vampire to go straight though it. Out of the way of the tree, he kept flying, this time angling down until he eventually skidded to the ground, creating a small trench behind him.

Harry heard Santiago moan a little. Then, remembered his other opponent. He pivoted around to find Felix crouching suddenly before rapidly coming at him. It seemed to be their strategy for today. Harry evaded the attack easily and blasted the vampire away.

Santiago had caught back up with Harry in that time and started another series of attacks against him. Harry evaded the flurry. Meanwhile, Felix had recovered quickly and grabbed onto Harry's arm, twisting it around with the intention of pulling it off. They either thought they would re-assemble him back at the Volturi castle, or else they were planning to destroy him if or when Aro gave the order. Frankly, Harry didn't like either option.

Harry muttered a banishing charm and the burst of magic that resulted flung the vampires a few feet away.

Harry appeared alongside the nearest one, which happened to be Felix. He used a severing charm to disassemble the vampire's limbs as he simultaneously kept the other still.

He had finished with Felix and was about to set him alight and start on Santiago when the fastest of the reinforcements arrived.

It was clear that Aro and the other members of the guard heard the scuffle between Harry and the two vampires and had raced to their aid, as Harry had predicted. A vampire whose name Harry didn't know leapt into the fray once they saw that Felix and Demetri, their comrades, were in trouble.

Harry jumped back as three vampires continued where Felix and Santiago left off. In his peripheral vision, Harry could see other vampires helping to reassemble Felix. He had managed to dodge and disable a few of them before he felt a sudden, excruciating pain in his head. He collapsed to his knees in surprise as he fought through the phantom pain. Five vampires used his momentary distraction to their advantage. He was tackled from all sides, leaving no room to manoeuvre.

Recovering and pushing past the mental pain that Jane inflicted upon him, he was able to think clearly enough to use a blasting curse. The vampires soared off him, but a blasting hex evidently wasn't powerful enough on a vampire. Their skin is too hard, Harry observed. He'd have to use more powerful spells. Then, a small body collided with him, sending him to land several feet away, onto his back. Jane started attacking him physically as well as mentally. He kicked her off and rolled out of her way, flipping himself up and onto his feet.

He darted around an incoming vampire, as he muttered a quick spell to cut him in half. He swerved around another three vampires. He tried to push past the pain Jane had sadistically forced upon him. He continued running in an arc and when he got to her again, she was so frustrated and surprised that he was suddenly upon her that he was able to tackle her as hard as he could. The resulting _crack!_ seemed to anger her even more. As he got up to his feet, he stunned her. He was wary of the other approaching reinforcement of vampires, so severed her limbs before they arrived.

He danced around the arms that came out what seemed to be all directions. Then he saw the mist spreading across the field, towards him.

Aro had no doubt wanted to cut off his senses, regardless of the other vampires also caught in the sense-cutting mist.

But, he couldn't have his senses cut out, not with his freedom riding on him escaping this battle.

He cast a full-body bind spell that halted Alec right in his track. The mist disappeared soon after, which was what Harry was aiming for.

Hands suddenly came and grabbed him from behind. Harry glanced up and saw that it was Demetri. He was securely in the vampire's grasp.

"Keep still!" the tracker growled.

Harry struggled instinctively for a moment, before he resigned himself that he couldn't physically get out of the trackers arms.

The vampires had all re-gathered themselves in front of him once they had seen him firmly in Dimitri's grasp.

There was just too many vampires to effectively fight off, and especially too many super-powered ones at that. Aro had certainly collected a lot of them.

Harry needed to create a massive diversion.

And he already had an idea for one. But first, he had to get out of the tracker's hold. Harry murmured the first spell the came into his mind for this situation – the Revulsion Jinx. The shock surprised Dimitri enough to soften the hold and Harry used the opportunity to get out of the tracker's grasp.

He sprinted out of the National Park for about a mile. All the while, he glanced at the Guards regathering themselves behind him. Suddenly, without warning to the vampires behind him, he stopped and waited.

He stood patiently until all the Guards surrounded him again. But, that was what he wanted. He could see some puzzled looks on the vampire's faces and he inwardly grinned at their confusion. He wasn't sure this was going to work, but it was perhaps his best option. He didn't want any side-along's as he escaped this time.

Behind the barrier of guards, Harry could see Aro walking up casually. Slightly behind him was Nakita. She looked indifferent. They must have ordered Chelsea to bind her loyalty to the Volturi.

The Volturi leader had a wide smirk across his face. Harry was itching to wipe it off.

_Perhaps my escape would do the trick_, Harry thought.

"You cannot win, Harry," Aro stated assuredly. He clasped his hands in front of his chest as he spoke. "Why don't you stop this futile attempt at rebellion and come home now, with us? All can still be forgiven."

"I have no home!" Harry retorted angrily.

Aro closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he glanced at the female vampire beside him. "Nakita –"

Harry didn't wait to see what the new order was, or what Nakita's power was. If his hasty plan was going to work, he would have to do it now.

He froze the vampires. It wouldn't work for too long, but it would have to do.

He closed his eyes in order to concentrate. He gathered his magic and focused on a singular thought. _Darkness_. He didn't know an exact spell for it; but he figured if the intent was there, it might work just as well.

Soon enough, Harry felt his magic start to work. Opening his eyes again, he saw that the entire area for prehaps several square miles was encased in utter darkness. It was so dark that even with a vampire's superior vision; they wouldn't be able to tell what even an inch in front of them was. It was good timing too; the immobilisation spell was beginning to wear off. Some of the simpler spells didn't seem to work as long on a vampire, compared to an ordinary human.

_It worked!_ Harry thought, pleased.

The idea to use darkness as a means of distraction came from a mixture of Alec's power – cutting off senses – and the Weasley twins. He remembered their Instant Darkness Power. And he remembered how well the powder worked. He thought it might work in this case too, and was definitely not disappointed.

The whole area was flooded with sounds of gasps and yelps of surprise as the occupants found themselves unable to see in the absolute darkness. Vampires were so used to relying on their perfect vision that even the thought of cutting it off made them very vulnerable. It was a perfect diversion. Harry could already hear some vampires colliding into one other as they tried to recover their vision, or find their way out of the all-consuming darkness.

He used the distraction and the chaos to apparate away without any side-alongs'.

He had finally escaped.

* * *

Please Review. I'm not too sure on this chapter… I didn't want to make it too easy for Harry to escape.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


End file.
